Pero siempre permanecerá
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Sirius Black no tiene ninguna otra preocupación a parte de sus amigos y las clases. Siendo su último año en Hogwarts está decidido a aprovecharlo, sobre todo con una guerra librándose más allá de los muros del colegio. Sin embargo, una circunstancia inesperada interferirá en sus planes. Amor. ¿Cuánto daño puede llegar a hacer la emoción encerrada en esa simple palabra? Short-fic.
1. Chantaje

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic. Este va a constar de sólo cinco capítulos así que es un short-fic. Esta vez me aventuro con Sirius Black, un personaje que no he tratado antes y, además, con un OC. que va a ser su pareja. Aunque se puede ver en el género, quiero avisar de que esto no va a acabar bien. Suelo ser muy canon o, en su defecto, apegarme lo máximo posible al mundo que nos dio Rowling siempre que sea de manera coherente. Y todos sabemos que Sirius no tuvo una pareja estable (al menos yo no tengo noticias). **

**Espero que disfrutéis del primer capítulo. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto, a parte de unos comentarios y mucho entretenimiento. _**

**_Este fic participa en la lista "Palabras al azar" de los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black." Cada título concuerda con la palabra que estoy utilizando para el capítulo que aparecerá en negrita.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Chantaje.**

Sirius Black caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El ruido de sus pasos rebotaba contra las paredes produciendo un sonido inquietante en la solitaria noche. Sirius nunca había sido un cobarde pero la noche cerrada, las sombras que creaban las llamas que iluminaban el pasillo, su completa soledad y los susurros del viento que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas, le estaban inquietando realmente.

Escuchó pasos al otro lado del pasillo y se metió apresuradamente en una de las aulas que plagaban el pasillo del segundo piso. Eran dos personas conversando y reconoció las voces de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore y agradeció a Merlín no haber sido encontrado por esos dos. Los profesores se pararon en mitad del pasillo y por el ruido se podía decir que estaban discutiendo algo en susurros acalorados pero Sirius no conseguía escuchar nada a través de la puerta. El chico se encogió de hombros, seguro que era alguna tontería sobre Transformaciones avanzadas.

Finalmente los pasos se alejaron y Sirius pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Era en esos momentos en los que se maldecía a sí mismo por haber decidido salir a pasear en mitad de la noche. ¿Por qué no había cogido la capa de invisibilidad? Ah, sí, porque James Potter era incapaz de despegarse de ella. Sirius podría haber comenzado una discusión con su mejor amigo sobre por qué no quería que lo acompañara pero habría servido de poco. James se habría preocupado innecesariamente por su repentino deseo de estar solo por un momento y eso sólo habría llevado a una discusión más gorda.

La verdad es que estaba bastante cansado de todo.

Sirius sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando terminara el colegio, cosa que ocurriría en apenas cuatro meses. Quería ser auror y luchar en la guerra que ya había comenzado más allá de los muros del colegio, quería proteger todo aquello que era importante para él y quería romper con el estigma de su apellido. Los años habían pasado y él nunca había dado muestras de ser como el resto de su familia pero había quienes todavía dudaban de sus intenciones e ideales. Estaba cansado de escuchar los murmullos de algunos de sus compañeros y la palabra mortífago le perseguía por donde fuera.

Sirius pensó en su hermano Regulus, solía hacerlo a menudo. Regulus se convertiría en un mortífago, lo había deseado desde siempre. Nunca habían sido muy cercanos, Sirius siempre le había descuidado, más ocupado tratando de mostrar sus diferencias a sus padres y muchas veces se había preguntado qué habría pasado de haber estado más presente en la vida de su hermano pequeño, ¿estarían en la misma casa ahora?¿Regulus tendría otras ideas?¿O seguiría todo igual? De cualquier forma, de nada servía preguntarse todas esas cosas y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar a su hermano pero sólo imaginar que un día tendría que luchar contra él, seguramente a vida o muerte, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sirius dejó a un lado sus lúgubres pensamientos, decidido a volver a la torre lo antes posible. De hecho, era eso lo que había estado haciendo antes de meterse en ese aula. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sacó la cabeza por el hueco mirando a ambos lado del pasillo antes de sacar el resto del cuerpo. Era en esos momentos en los que más odiaba a Colagusano por haber perdido el Mapa del Merodeador. Soltó un suspiro resignado a la vez que volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Estaba llegando a la torre cuando nuevamente escuchó pasos y, de nuevo, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de una columna. Esta vez no se trataba de ningún profesor sino de una alumna. Sirius la reconoció al instante sólo con la manera que tenía de caminar. Selene Defier, orgullosa Slytherin y sangre pura.

Sirius y Selene habían tenido sus encontronazos prácticamente desde que empezaron el colegio pero las peores peleas de habían sido con su novio, el estúpido de Greengrass que no dudaba en defender a su novia de un supuestamente interesado Sirius. Sobra decir que él no tenía ningún interés en la prepotente y orgullosa chica. Él no tocaría a una Slytherin ni con un palo. De cualquier manera, la oportunidad era demasiado buena para desaprovecharla.

—Vaya, vaya. No esperaba esto de usted señorita Defier—Sirius hizo una de sus mejores imitaciones de la voz de Dumbledore y Selene se giró como un rayo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos con sorpresa y miedo pero nada más verlo, su expresión cambió a una de alivio para mutar nuevamente a una de enfado. Sirius encontraba una insana satisfacción en ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y sus labios rosas se fruncían cada vez que él la molestaba. Merlín, como le gustaba fastidiar.

—¡Black!

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Esperaba más de ti, Defier—se burló Sirius.

Selene no respondió sino que se dio la vuelta en un gracioso movimiento y retomó su camino. Sirius no se había divertido lo suficiente así que comenzó a seguirla. Selene comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta el punto de correr pero así no se iba a deshacer de él. Sirius la siguió pasillo por pasillo, escalera por escalera hasta que ella se cansó del maldito juego.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Black?

—No deberías gritar, la Señora Norris es bastante sensible a los sonidos y podría escucharnos—replicó Sirius en un susurro exagerado y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Al grano—urgió la chica con enfado evidente pero bajando la voz.

—Dime, Defier, ¿qué hace una Slytherin como tú paseándose por territorio Gryffindor a altas horas de la noche?

Los dos estudiantes se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Sirius no había pensado realmente en la pregunta pero una vez formulada se encontró con una gran curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo Selene a esas horas, tan lejos de su propia sala común. Además, Sirius la conocía desde hacía años y, a pesar de ser una Slytherin, no le gustaba nada meterse en líos ni siquiera con los Gryffindor a menos que se tratase de él que parecía tener la habilidad de sacarla de sus casillas. La Selene que él conocía y con la que había convivido durante todo ese tiempo no se habría aventurado fuera de la seguridad de su casa después del toque de queda y mucho menos sin compañía.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones—el tono había pretendido ser firme pero la voz le había temblado y se la veía nerviosa. Esto sólo inflamo la curiosidad de Sirius—. Déjame ir, Black

—No.

Sirius acababa de darse cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado en un principio. El uniforme de Selene estaba mal colocado y rasgado en algunas partes y a la luz de las antorchas se podía ver perfectamente que había estado llorando. Le había pasado algo.

Selene bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Sirius la miraban atentamente. Intentó alejarse de él pero el chico la agarró de un brazo. No iba a dejarla ir hasta que le contara qué era lo que la había pasado. ¿Qué podría haber producido el aspecto tan lamentable en el que se encontraba la siempre impoluta Selene Defier?¿Qué la habría hecho huir de su propia Casa? La sospecha de lo que podría haber ocurrido golpeó a Sirius con fuerza. Greengrass no se habría atrevido a...

—Suéltame, hoy no tengo ánimos para aguantarte.

—¿Quién?¿Ha sido Greengrass?—Sirius sólo necesitaba una afirmación e iría a buscar al canalla en ese mismo instante. Selene y él nunca se habían llevado bien y Sirius sabía que no era el ejemplo máximo de un buen novio (de hecho, nunca había tenido una relación seria), pero jamás había intentado forzar a un chica—. Dime quién.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?—Selena gritó a la vez que se sacudía salvajemente pero Sirius no cedió ni un poco.

La chica se sentía muy frágil bajo su mano, como un trozo de cristal o papel, tal fácil de romper. Era extraño, pero esa era la primera vez que la tenía cerca. Jamás, ni una sola vez, en esos siete años habían estado a menos de un metro el uno del otro y la primera vez que lo hacían él estaba intentando prestarle su ayuda y desplegando toda su nobleza gryffindor. Si tu humor era retorcido, la situación de alguna forma tenía cierta gracia.

Las palabras de Selene rebotaron en su cabeza y por un momento se preguntó exactamente lo mismo pero al segundo se auto convenció que sólo estaba ayudando a una damisela en apuros, tal y como haría con cualquier otra. No soportaba que alguien hiciera daño a chicas como Defier, que jamás devolverían el golpe. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca la había visto portarse mal con alguien que no fuese él. Ni siquiera James llamaba su atención. Una sonrisa revoloteó tímidamente, con ganas de formarse, pero Sirius la contuvo ya que, ni sabía por qué habría de sonreír, ni era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—No me gusta que le hagan daño a las chicas, sean quienes sean—respondió Sirius sinceramente.

—Apártate o me asfixiarás con toda esa mierda Gryffindor.

—Vaya, Defier, no sabía que podías usar palabras malsonantes. Estoy gratamente sorprendido—Sirius se burló de ella aunque con cierta suavidad en su tono pero Selene no debió apreciarlo porque su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Gilipollas—soltó, como si quisiera dejar claro que ella conocía otras palabrotas.

Selene dio un nuevo tirón de su brazo que todavía estaba preso bajo la mano de Sirius y él la dejó ir. En realidad, no estaban yendo a ningún lado con esa discusión. La chica, enfadada, volvió a darle la espalda a Sirius y continuó con su caminata hacia nadie sabía dónde. Se sentía indeciso sobre qué hacer, ¿debía seguirla? Las señales eran claras: aléjate de mí. Eso era lo que gritaba silenciosamente el cuerpo de Selene, sin embargo, Sirius no quería dejarla sola. No después de la noche que debía estar pasando.

—Black, si quieres ayudarme, agradecería que me dejases en paz—la voz de Selene fue inesperadamente cansada y suplicante. Sirius jamás la había escuchado emplear ese tono.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, ambos escucharon unos pasos acercándose desde la esquina. Esta vez fue el brazo de Sirius el que estuvo entre las manos de Selene que rápidamente lo arrastró a través de una puerta abierta. La persona pasó delante de ellos sin percatarse de su presencia y volvieron a respirar tranquilos. Sirius estaba seguro de que esos no habían sido los pasos errantes de Filch y no podía imaginar quién más estaría haciendo la ronda por ese pasillo. Siete años de merodear por el castillo habían dado sus frutos y los merodeadores conocían a la perfección la rutina de cada uno de los profesores. Al parecer, todo el castillo había decidido saltarse el toque de queda esa noche.

—Larguémonos.

Y por una vez, Selene estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Bueno, Black, he disfrutado de tu compañía pero es hora de que vuelva a mi sala común—dijo ella con falso entusiasmo.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

Sirius se adelantó a la chica y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo pero tuvo que girarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Selene no le seguía. Ella estaba en lo alto de las escaleras mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tu sala común está por allí—su dedo pequeño y fino señaló en la dirección en la que el pasillo continuaba y se perdía en una esquina, tras la cual estaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda. ¿Cómo conocía Selene la ubicación de la sala común de Gryffindor? Bueno, eso sólo ella lo sabía.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, he vivido ahí desde hace siete años. Lo que hago sería obvio para cualquier otra persona, Defier: te acompaño a tu sala común. Ahora camina o conseguirás que nos atrapen.

Selene aceptó que no se podría deshacer de él y le siguió a regañadientes. Sirius, con una sonrisa satisfecha, prosiguió la marcha caminando por delante de ella. Afortunadamente, no tuvieron ningún encuentro en el camino aunque cuanto más se adentraban en territorio Slytherin, más ganas tenía Sirius de darse la vuelta e irse pero se obligó a proseguir. Se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría con un poco de gentileza a Defier en consideración por su mierda de noche aunque por la mañana todo volviese a la tónica de siempre.

—Bueno—dijo la chica—. Ya estamos aquí así que supongo que puedes irte.

—Un gracias habría estado bien—replicó Sirius con algo de molestia.

Selene suspiró y una sonrisa falsa y tensa adornó sus labios.

—Muchas gracias por meterte en donde no te llaman, Black.

—A su servicio—hizo una imitación de un saludo militar y se sorprendió cuando escuchó una risa sofocada de Selene.

La chica tenía una mano sobre su boca pero eso no evitaba que Sirius escuchase el sonido que parecía el relincho de un burro. Sin querer, Sirius se encontró riéndose de la ridícula risa de la chica. ¿¡Quién lo diría!? La sofisticada Selene Defier se reía de una manera tan vulgar.

—Oh, cállate—se quejó Selene dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

Sirius dejó de reír de inmediato al percatarse de la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraban. Ahí estaban, riendo frente a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin como si fueran viejos amigos.

Selene carraspeó discretamente y murmuró la contraseña aunque de todas formas Sirius fue capaz de oírla. Estaba a punto de meterse dentro y Sirius sintió la necesidad de que no acabaran así las cosas. Por segunda vez en la noche, la agarró de un brazo, obligándola a retroceder. Selene trastabilló hasta estabilizarse de nuevo y le miró con desconcierto.

—Esto no significa que seamos amigos o que vayamos a serlo—aclaró Sirius antes de continuar—, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en darme un grito. Lo escucharé aunque esté lejos y vendré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Selene cabeceó confusa y, esta vez sí, entró en su sala común.

Sirius volvió a la torre preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar.

**oOo**

La mañana siguiente fue todo lo que Sirius había predicho que sería. Las clases pasaron como cualquier otro lunes: rápidamente en algunos casos y muy lentas en otros. James se mostró algo arrepentido por no haberle confiado a Sirius su capa y él se apresuró a tranquilizarle. Y, por supuesto, ni Selene ni él dieron muestras de que algo raro hubiese pasado entre ellos. De hecho, no se dedicaron ni una mirada en todo el día.

La cena llegó y Sirius se encontraba completamente distraído. James y Peter hablaban sobre algo de Encantamientos que James no entendía completamente. Colagusano era un patán en muchas cosas pero Encantamientos era algo que le emocionaba especialmente y que se le daba bien. Aunque lo que mejor se le daba era oler el peligro. Esa era su función principal en los merodeadores ya que siempre se percataba de cuando se estaba acercando algún profesor o Filch. Sirius sabía que en ocasiones eran demasiado bruscos con él pero la verdad es que le querían mucho.

Remus leía un libro a la vez que comía puré de patatas y alguna parte de su mente se preguntó si jamás se cansaría de ellos pero su cabeza estaba lejos de sus amigos. Selene Defier estaba sentada una mesa más allá, rodeada por sus amigas...y con el brazo de Greengrass sobre sus hombros. Ira roja nubló el juicio de Sirius durante unos segundos. ¿Qué hacía con ese tío cuando esa misma noche había intentado forzarla?¿Cómo podía ser así de tonta?¿No se daba cuenta de que Greengrass era lo peor que podía tener a su alrededor?¿No entendía que alguien como ella se merecía algo mejor?

_¡Qué coño estás pensando, Black!_

¿Alguien como ella? No, la verdad es que Greengrass era lo mejor para la orgullosa, vanidosa y petulante Selene Defier. ¿Qué mejor pareja? Si era lo suficientemente tonta como para estar con un capullo como él era señal de que no se merecía algo mejor.

Quizá le amaba.

Sirius contuvo un estremecimiento al pensar en la posibilidad. A pesar de que eran novios desde hacía dos años, Sirius nunca había imaginado que se amaran. Ambas familias se beneficiaban de esa unión así que siempre había supuesto que se trataba de un trato de negocios. Además, nunca los había visto comportarse como una pareja, al menos no con el sentimiento con el que actuaban otras. Se tomaban de la mano o iban agarrados de la cintura y, de vez en cuando, se daba uno que otro beso pero a Sirius no le parecía que hubiese verdadero amor en esos gestos, todo indicaba que sólo guardaban las apariencias. Sin embargo, ¿quién era él para hablar de amor? Sirius entendía la amistad, el cariño, la fraternidad, sentimientos que había encontrado con sus amigos pero jamás había conocido el amor y, por lo tanto, no lo entendía. Así que él no era el mejor para juzgar los sentimientos de otros. Sin embargo...

—¡Pelirroja! —exclamó de pronto, sobresaltando a la mitad de la mesa Gryffindor.

—Black, mi apellido es Evans.

La muchacha estaba junto a sus amigas unos asientos más allá. Sirius se percató inmediatamente de la mirada de James pero no le hizo demasiado caso. James y Lily habían empezado a salir pocos meses después de que comenzara el curso y, tras los primeros meses de besuqueo y miel desenfrenada, habían llegado a un punto en el que ambos estaban más relajados.

Lily se sentó entre James y Sirius depositando un suave beso sobre los labios del primero y lanzándole una mirada abrasadora al segundo. Sirius aún no le caía en gracia a la pelirroja pero estaba trabajando en ello. Sin embargo, Sirius no iba a cambiar su forma de ser ni aunque se lo pidiera James que, desde luego, no lo había hecho. Sabía que lo que a Lily le molestaba era esa actitud tan despreocupada que era el distintivo de Sirius pero él era así y era imposible cambiarle.

—Evans—comenzó Sirius, tratando de crear un buen precedente—, tu eres una chica, ¿cierto?

—Me sorprende tu astucia, Black—dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Cómo has logrado averiguarlo?

James rió discretamente pero Sirius no tenía muy claro si se reía por el comentario de Lily o por el suyo.

—Bueno, me gustaría preguntarte algo ya que eres la persona que más entiende de estas cosas—esto atrajo la atención de Lily inmediatamente—. ¿Tú crees que Defier y Greengrass están enamorados?

La chica se mantuvo muda de asombro durante unos segundos, cogida completamente por sorpresa. Ninguna de las personas que habían escuchado la pregunta de Sirius era capaz de explicarse qué interés tendría para él, hasta Remus había dejado de lado su libro para escuchar la conversación.

Lily le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Curiosidad—contestó él con firmeza.

—¿Curiosidad? Eso no es demasiado convincente—repuso Lily audazmente pero decidió que podía posponer esa conversación—. Bueno, no puedo hablar por Defier pero hace dos meses escuché a Christina contarle a Claire que se había acostado con Greengrass la noche anterior. Así que puedo asegurar que él no la ama y, según lo que he podido observar, Defier tampoco está enamorada de él. Quizá haya algo de cariño entre ellos pero poco más.

—¿Christina y Claire?¡Las chicas decentes no se acuestan con Slytherins!¡Por Merlín! —Sirius estaba verdaderamente indignado pero no por las relaciones entre ambas casas sino porque hacía menos de dos meses él también se había acostado con Christina. Mierda.

—Eso difícilmente tiene sentido, Black.

Sirius había oído el reclamo de Lily pero no le hizo demasiado caso. Así que lo que había entre ellos era cariño, ¿eh? Sabía que la muchacha podía estar equivocada pero confiaba plenamente en su juicio. Sólo esperaba que Christina no hubiese mentido.

Lily se quedó mirando el rostro pensativo de Sirius durante unos segundos y no pasó desapercibido para ella el hecho de que el chico dirigía sus ojos a Defier cada poco tiempo. Ahí había algo que se le escapaba...

**oOo**

Selene y Sirius no se volvieron a encontrar hasta dos días después en la biblioteca aunque el término "encontrarse" no era el más acertado. Sirius la observaba desde detrás de una estantería tratando de ser silencioso y que no pareciera que la estaba acosando. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, había estado pendiente de ella durante todo lo que llevaban de semana. La miraba en las clases que compartían, por los pasillos y en las comidas. Hasta la había seguido alguna vez. En esos tres días había descubierto algunas cosas, como que Selene prefería la tarta de chocolate a la de manzana, que odiaba pasar más de cinco minutos con una chica de su casa a la que Sirius no conocía y que se pasaba una incontable cantidad de horas leyendo en la biblioteca. Sirius no había sido capaz de saber qué clase de libros le gustaban porque llegaba después de ella y se iba mucho antes de que soltase el libro y jamás, jamás, se había acercado lo suficiente como para leer el título y mucho menos para preguntarle.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Black.

Sirius pegó un bote por el que casi tira la estantería abajo. Se dio la vuelta con una mano sobre el pecho como si así pudiese controlar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Lily Evans le observaba con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus finos labios. Por alguna razón, Sirius tuvo la sensación de haber sido pillado haciendo algo malo y se preguntó si acaso la pelirroja estaba al tanto de su rara obsesión por Defier.

—Hola—Lily alzó una ceja, esperando algún comentario mucho más elaborado pero Sirius no volvió a abrir la boca.

—Esperaba mucho más de ti—admitió, con una risita nerviosa e incómoda. Ahora que estaba hablando con él no sabía muy bien qué decirle—Esto...¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues estaba informándome sobre... —Sirius miró el libro que había estado fingiendo ojear e hizo una mueca cuando leyó el título—verrugas y sus clases. Ya sabes, un hombre que se precie debe estar informado.

—No seas ridículo, Black—replicó Lily tratando de parecer irritada, pero la sonrisa que logró hacerse paso en sus labios arruinó cualquier intento. Sirius sonrió a su vez—. Sé que estabas acosando a Selene Defier, tal y como llevas haciendo desde el lunes en la cena.

Sirius chistó, considerando que Selene estaba demasiado cerca y Lily hablaba demasiado alto aunque su tono no había variado del de un susurro. Miró alrededor, inquieto, pero nadie les estaba prestando atención y mucho menos Defier que parecía inmersa en lo que estuviese leyendo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Evans—replicó Sirius pero su nerviosismo era palpable.

Lily sonrió.

—Desde luego que lo sabes—dijo ella simplemente—. Ahora, ve a hablar con ella o yo misma iré para allá y me inventaré una historia de un Black perdidamente enamorado y acosador.

—No lograrás nada chantajeándome—afirmó Sirius débilmente.

—Oh, Black, qué poco me conoces. Además, no es un **chantaje**, es una amenaza. Deberías buscar la diferencia en el diccionario.

Lily empujó a Sirius hasta sacarlo de detrás de la estantería, de modo que el cuerpo del chico era perfectamente visible para todo el mundo. Sirius miró nerviosamente a la pelirroja y después posó sus ojos en Selene. Ella no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento y parecía inmersa en lo que estaba leyendo. Se fijó en que su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, dándole un aire todavía más concentrado y se mordía una uña como si la parte que estaba leyendo fuera angustiante o de suma importancia. Quizá era alguna cosa especialmente complicada de Aritmancia.

Sirius se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella y la tonta seguía sin darse cuenta. Por alguna razón, esperaba que Selene levantase los ojos de ese estúpido libro y le mirase con desprecio, así él podría marchar en retirada y decirle a Evans que esa maldita Slytherin no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Pero eso no paso y Sirius tuvo que detenerse cuando su cuerpo chocó contra una de las sillas que se reunían alrededor de la mesa de madera pulida. Fue entonces cuando la chica levantó la mirada pero no había nada hostil en ella sino un poco de irritación y una gran cantidad de curiosidad.

—¿Quieres algo o te vas a limitar a mirarme todo el día?—preguntó Selene al ver que Sirius no estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?—muchas contestaciones ingeniosas habían desfilado por la mente de Sirius pero al final no pudo contener la pregunta que, sin saberlo, le había estado carcomiendo desde hacía días. ¿Qué libro sería capaz de mantener a Selene Defier con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo?

—¿Esa es la razón por la que llevas días acosándome?¿Conocer mis hábitos de lectura?

—Sólo responde a la pregunta, por favor—masculló Sirius, sonrojado.

Selene apretó los labios hasta que se contrajeron en una línea muy fina que le recordó horriblemente a la profesora McGonagall. Pasaron por lo menos cinco segundos en los que Sirius se sintió inexplicablemente ansioso y, entonces, Selene se decidió al fin a abrir la boca.

—_Orgullo y Prejuicio _de Jane Austen .

—¿Literatura muggle?—preguntó Sirius sólo para asegurarse de que había entendido bien. ¿Selene Defier, orgullosa Slytherin, leyendo algo escrito por una muggle? Increíble.

—Me sorprende que la conozcas si quiera—replicó Selene con un ligero sonrojo que llamaba muchísimo la atención en su piel marfileña.

Sirius sonrió.

—Aquí donde me ves—comenzó a la vez que arrastraba una silla para sentarse justo en frente de la chica—, hago muchas más cosas que meterme en líos. Me gusta leer, no me apasiona, eso es cierto, pero leo algo más que revistas de quidditch.

Selene pareció a punto de sonreír pero repentinamente se puso tensa como una tabla cuando sus ojos vieron algo por encima del hombro de Sirius. El Gryffindor miró en la misma dirección que ella y vio qué era aquello que la había puesto tan nerviosa en un segundo. Greengrass se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, mirándolos como si los hubiera pillado liándose en la torre de Astronomía.

—No deberíamos haber hablado. Ni siquiera nos podemos mirar. Te odio—las palabras de Selene fueron un golpe sorprendentemente duro para Sirius pero se consoló al pensar que parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

—¿Por qué?¿Tu novio se enfada porque estés con otro tío?—preguntó Sirius, bravucón.

—No, está enfadado porque estoy hablando contigo.

—Y sin embargo no dejas de hacerlo.

Selene sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña y breve, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi novia, Black?—la voz grave y potente de Albert Greengrass consiguió que la atención de cada una de las personas a su alrededor recayese sobre ellos pero la verdad era que, en cierto modo, parecía estar disfrutando por la atención.

—Es de conocimiento público que tu pequeño cerebro no da para tanto pero creo que es obvio que manteníamos una conversación—respondió Sirius como quien comenta el tiempo que hará mañana.

Los pocos que escucharon el comentario, soltaron una risita sofocada pero fueron inmediatamente callados por la mirada amenazante del Slytherin.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿cierto? Veremos si te sigues riendo cuando termine contigo.

—Puedes intentarlo—invitó Sirius, a la vez que se levantaba de la silla. Ambos sabían que no empezarían un duelo en mitad de la biblioteca pero de igual forma ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en ceder.

Selene intervino.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Albert—la chica también dejó su sitio y se colocó a un lado de Greengrass. Rozó suavemente su mano, como quien calma a un gatito, y le susurró algo al oído que Sirius no pudo oír. Sin más, los dos Slyterin se marcharon.

Selene no le dedicó ni una mirada.

Una sensación de anhelo pilló completamente por sorpresa a Sirius que se encontró a sí mismo deseando que Selene volviera y le dijera que le prefería a él antes que a Greengrass. También estaba preocupado por ella, si ese maldito había sido capaz de tratar de forzarla, no quería imaginar lo que haría si pensase que ellos dos tenían algo. Se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Si algo le pasaba a Selene...

_¿Qué?_

Su conciencia le hizo una pregunta aparentemente simple. ¿Qué si le pasaba algo a Selene Defier? Que hubiesen cruzado cuatro frases no significaba nada y al menos tres de esas cuatro frases habían sido ácidas. No eran amigos y Sirius desde luego no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Si no fuese una Slytherin quizá habría tratado de liarse con ella pero lo era y él jamás se mezclaba con serpientes para otra cosa que no fuese tratar de hacerse el mayor daño posible. Así eran las cosas, y así seguirían siendo siempre. Gryffindor y Slytherin jamás confraternizaban.

En ese momento Sirius se prometió a sí mismo que dejaría de pensar en Selene Defier.

Para siempre.

* * *

**Pues eso ha sido todo, ¿qué?¿Os interesa o merezco muchos y duros tomates?  
**

**En fin, si tenés alguna sugerencia, duda, crítica, felicitación...dejádmelo en un review o un PM**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


	2. Helado

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os trigo el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que me siento un poco agobiada con eso de tener un plazo pero también lo estoy disfrutando así que no hay problema ;) Espero de verdad que os guste y me dejéis un review :D Por cierto, muchas gracias a Albertina, este capítulo es para ti. Me alegro de que te guste tanto esta pareja :) Quizá me decida a hacer un fic más largo con estos dos aunque de una temática diferente o un one-shot en este mismo "mundo." No sé :) **

**En fin, ¡a leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto, a parte de unos comentarios y mucho entretenimiento. _**

******_Este fic participa en la lista "Palabras al azar" de los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black." Cada título concuerda con la palabra que estoy utilizando para el capítulo que aparecerá en negrita._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Helado.  
**

Sirius cerró el libro de Encantamientos después de dos horas de duro estudio. La gente solía pensar que él sólo se dedicaba a planear bromas y más bromas o quizá su próxima conquista pero la verdad era que Sirius no había llegado hasta séptimo sólo por su cara bonita, a pesar de estar convencido de que había influido algo en su Extraordinario de Transformaciones. James estaba de acuerdo con él en que McGonagall sentía cierta debilidad hacia los cuatro Merodeadores y no dudaban en aprovecharse si la situación lo ameritaba pero la mayoría de sus logros académicos eran porque trabajaba duro. Sirius se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios aunque no se obsesionaba con la loca de Evans o Lunático. Además, ser auror no se conseguía por la buenas y si quería cumplir su sueño, debía conseguir las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas que cursaba.

Considerando que el tiempo era suficientemente bueno, con un sol nada común en Febrero, y que se había ganado un descanso, Sirius decidió salir a dar un paseo. Aún más extraño que el sol en ese mes, era el hecho de que se encontraba completamente solo. Remus debía seguir en la biblioteca, donde acostumbraba a estudiar porque juraba que en la sala común de Gryffindor había ruido hasta cuando no había nadie. Sirius lo atribuía a alguna cualidad licántropa. Por su parte, James y Peter se habían marchado a planear por su cuenta una broma para un grupo de Slytherins al darse cuenta de que ese era el día del Sirius serio. El joven se sentía entre tranquilo y vulnerable sin sus amigos, dos emociones contrarias que le producían dolor de cabeza. Se daba cuenta de que en las dos últimas semanas había pasado más tiempo solo del habitual siempre que estaba en Hogwarts y no conseguía explicarse por qué sentía la necesidad de aislarse. De alguna forma era como si todo él estuviese esperando que algo, no sabía qué, ocurriese y no quisiera estar con sus amigos cuando pasase.

Se dirigió a paso tranquilo hasta los jardines, parándose a charlas de vez en cuando con tal o cual persona. Sirius conocía a casi todo el alumnado, incluidos los de primero. Le gustaba saber que tenía contactos en todos los estratos de Hogwarts y le daba cierta seguridad. Además, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, era tan chismoso como el que más y le encantaba enterarse y comentar los rumores más jugosos. James solía compararle con la señora Potter a la que Sirius quería como si fuera su propia madre y que ama los chismes tanto como él. El recuerdo de los Potter trajo a su memoria la casa que había abandonado casi dos años atrás. Muchas veces había envidiado a James secretamente por disfrutar de algo que él jamás conocería. Los padres de su mejor amigo le trataban como si fuera un hijo más y le aceptaron en su casa sin ningún reparo pero Sirius sabía que los abrazos de la señora Potter nunca se sentirían igual que si fuesen de su propia madre. Jamás conocería ese sentimiento.

Sirius se distrajo completamente de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Selene sentada al pie del haya que él y sus amigos solían frecuentar y la iluminación le abofeteó en la cara. Era _eso _lo que había estado esperando, una nueva oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas. ¿De haber estado alguno de sus amigos se habría planteado si quiera hablar con ella? No, por supuesto que no. Ella era la razón de tanto aislamiento. El razonamiento no le gustó ni un poco a Sirius que nunca había permitido que se interpusieran entre él y sus amigos. Jamás.

Selene estaba leyendo tranquilamente y la imagen de la chica completamente abstraída por la lectura, con el pelo largo y castaño meciéndose suavemente por el viento, al igual que las ramas sobre ella, le hizo sentirse en paz consigo mismo y le dieron ganas de sentarse en la hierba y observarla el resto del día. El resto de su vida.

_¡Deja de pensar estupideces!¡Por Merlín!¿Qué será lo próximo?¿Una petición formal de matrimonio?_

Sirius reculó inmediatamente ante la posibilidad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esta obsesión por Defier, que se convertía en Selene más veces de las que le gustaría, empezaba a rayar en la locura. Se empezaba a plantear seriamente presentarse en San Mungo y pedir una habitación. Le daba igual eso de compartir con otros internos y decían que la comida era pasable así que por él bien. Sólo esperaba que tuvieran buenas vistas, ¿le dejarían salir de vez en cuando o temerían que se fuera a buscar a Defier?¿Qué cojones estaba pensando?¡Merlín, realmente necesitaba un medimago!

Dejando a un lado su posible ingreso en la institución mágica, Sirius estaba algo preocupado por la chica. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de la biblioteca y no había visto ningún indicio de que Greengrass le hubiese hecho algún daño pero Sirius nunca descartaba nada con los Slytherin. Y prefería no pensar demasiado en las razones que le llevaban a preocuparse por esa serpiente de Defier. De pronto, algo en la chica captó su atención. Defier había dejado de leer y su vista parecía vagar sin rumbo sobre la superficie del lago. Sirius no podía ver bien la expresión de sus ojos desde donde estaba pero algo a su alrededor parecía inevitablemente triste, perdido.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces.

Selene no se percató de su presencia hasta que no lo tuvo a pocos pasos de ella pero eso no evitó que se tensara inmediatamente. El gryffindor no había contado con ser entusiastamente recibido pero tampoco esperaba esa hostilidad tan marcada después de que hubiesen podido hablar casi civilizadamente en la biblioteca. Hasta le había sonreído y todo. Sirius no dudó en echarle todas las culpas a Greengrass, ¿quién sino iba a ser responsable de ese cambio en Selene?

—No quiero hablar contigo—Selene no esperó a que Sirius pudiese replicar para levantarse y en menos de dos segundos estaba sobre sus pies y lista para marcharse.

—Ni yo contigo—la pinchó, algo escocido por su comportamiento—. El problema es que no creo haberte dado permiso para sentarte en el sitio de los Merodeadores.

—¿El sitio de los Merodeadores?—Selene jadeó, indignada, como si no pudiera de verdad creer que alguien fuese tan malditamente arrogante. Hasta Sirius se había dado cuenta de haber cruzado un límite pero no era de los que rectificaban fácilmente.

—Desde luego, Defier. Este es nuestro sitio, siempre estamos aquí. Necesitas un permiso especial para sentarte.

—Lo peor de todo esto es que seguramente te crees con el derecho a decir lo que estás diciendo—sus palabras estaban teñidas tanto de sorpresa como de profundo desagrado que se reflejaba en su rostro—. Pues fíjate que ahora me está apeteciendo más quedarme.

Sirius quiso hacer el baile de la victoria en ese mismo instante. La tenía.

—Pues vas a necesitar mi permiso, Defier.

—Pues fíjate que no—Selene le desafió con la mirada a la vez que se sentaba en el mismo sitio en el que había estado segundos antes. Sirius la imitó.

—Como quieras pero vas a tener que aguantarme.

Selene arrugó el ceño considerando si merecía el calvario pero Sirius la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se echaba atrás una vez que lanzaba un desafío. Muchas veces se preguntaba como una persona como ella había terminado en Slytherin cuando era tan malditamente manipulable pero eso era algo que sólo el Sombrero y ella sabían. Durante un rato Sirius no dijo nada, buscando algún tema de conversación. Selene estaba tensa aunque fingía leer sin demasiado éxito ya que no había cambiado de página en todo ese tiempo y Sirius sabía que era toda una devoradora de libros. Fue precisamente eso lo que le dio a Sirius la clave del éxito.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?—preguntó, feliz consigo mismo por haber encontrado un tema de conversación relativamente seguro.

—En serio, Black, tienes que dejar todo ese rollo del acosador. Tengo novio y aunque no fuera así, jamás estaría con un Gryffindor.

—Por favor, Defier, no me insultes—Sirius no añadió nada más pero su tono y sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente contundentes—. Va, dime, ¿qué lees?

Selene resopló.

—El arte de la guerra.

—Muy Slytherin—comentó Sirius con tono falsamente aprobador. No creía que fuese beneficioso para nadie que una serpiente leyese ese libro—. Y además de autor mago.

Por alguna razón, Selene se tensó cuando Sirius hizo referencia al autor. No creía haber dicho nada escandaloso así que no podía explicarse esa reacción tan extraña. Merlín, necesitaba saber el por qué de ese comportamiento.

—No me hagas preguntas, Black, que te veo venir.

Sirius levantó las manos con aire inocente que ambos sabían que no engañaba a nadie. No sabía por qué deseaba tanto conocer la causa de esa reacción pero toda esa situación eran un millón de preguntas sin respuestas. Sirius llevaba desde la noche en que se encontraron en el pasillo, dándole vueltas a un montón de preguntas que no conseguía responder pero había decidido despreocuparse y dejar que la corriente le llevara a donde fuese. No podía negarse a sí mismo por más tiempo que algo le pasaba con esa chica y ya estaba cansado de darle vueltas a la misma cosa.

—Defier, ¿qué te pasa?—decidió que un ataque directo era la mejor forma de abordar a la Slytherin. Para algo era un Gryffindor.

—No me pasa nada, Black y aunque así fuese, ¿a ti que más te da?—esa pregunta de nuevo. A él qué más le daba. Bueno, estaba preocupado por ella y no necesitaba una razón.

—Es una buena pregunta y no te voy a negar que llevo días cuestionando mi cordura pero resulta que me importas y me preocupas. No sé por qué pero tampoco necesito saberlo.

—Black, tú y yo nos odiamos—lo dijo de tal manera que sonó como si le estuviese diciendo que el agua es transparente. Era una verdad total, no había nada que pudiese alegar contra eso.

—Pero no tendríamos por qué. Además, Defier, yo no te odio. Hasta creo que me caes bien cuando no te pones en ese plan de "yo soy lo más guay".

—Habló el señor "este árbol es de los Merodeadores." No dudo haber sido arrogante a veces, Black, pero tú no puedes venir y hacerte pasar por un santo.

—Eso me ha dolido en la patata, Selene—dijo Sirius, tocándose el pecho y abriendo los ojos al máximo, fingiendo haberlo herido profundamente.

Selene sonrió.

—Eres un idiota, Sirius.

Y de nuevo ahí estaban, charlando y riendo como si fuesen viejos amigos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el repentino uso de sus nombres de pila y el cambio parecía tener un significado oculto, como si hubiesen dado un paso más. Sirius se sentía estúpidamente alegre.

—Ahora en serio, Selene. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Selene suspiró y le miró con profundo pesar y duda. Mucha duda. Sirius trató de transmitirle confianza con la mirada porque no sabía qué decirle. Nunca se le habían dado bien esas cosas. No era como Remus que siempre sabía qué decir y en qué momento decirlo. Sirius estaba seguro que todas sus frases salían de los libros porque un chico de diecisiete años no podía ser tan profundo. Remus solía molestarse cuando lo insinuaban.

—¿Cómo sé que no vas a reírte después de mí con tus amiguitos merodeadores? No quiero más problemas, Sirius. No sé por qué de repente te acercas a mí de buenas, como si no llevásemos años llevándonos mal. No me inspira confianza, ¿entiendes?

—Lo entiendo pero, soy un noble gryffindor, ¿recuerdas? No contaré nada por ahí, no está en nuestra naturaleza.

—Eso es pura hipocresía, Sirius—replicó, de mal talante—. Los Gryffindor defendéis a los muggles, lucháis contra los prejuicios que hay contra ellos pero después caéis en lo mismo contra lo que lucháis. Dime, Sirius, ¿alguna vez te has parado a conocer a algún Slytherin?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que todos somos malos? Ni yo ni mi familia aprobamos el asesinato de muggles, ni la esclavitud de los squibs, ni maltratamos a nuestros elfos. No voy por la vida llamando a los hijos de muggles sangresucia. Y sin embargo, te ha costado siete años acercarte a mí con algo más que insultos.

Ahora sus ojos verdes no le miraban a él sino a la llanura del lago que no era interrumpida ni por el calamar gigante. Había algo solemne en ese momento. Una revelación para Sirius que no podía evitar perderse en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando con Selene. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo ya que estaban muy cerca, a su nariz llegaba el aroma a lavanda de su pelo castaño y sus palabras, susurradas como si fueran un gran secreto, le estaban haciendo ver lo injusto que había sido todos esos años. Porque ella tenía razón y lo explicaba con una sencillez, sin resentimiento ni odio, que le hizo sentir aún más culpable. Tenía que enmendar su error y Sirius supo que estaba perdido para siempre. Porque algo más se había revelado dentro de él. Lo quería todo de ella. Todo. No podía creer lo fácil y rápido que había crecido ese sentimiento. En un segundo Sirius tuvo la certeza de que lo daría todo por ella y no pudo evitar alargar su mano para rozar la de Selene, no pudo evitar entrelazar sus dedos y ella no le rechazó.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Sirius Black?

Era una pregunta aparentemente sencilla pero Sirius no supo contestarla. Sabía que lo único que iban a conseguir eran problemas, para ambos. Sirius no quería que Selene lo pasara mal por su culpa. Se sentía extraño. Sabía que si no se hubiesen encontrado aquella noche él posiblemente no estaría así con ella pero verla tan abatida había conseguido que Sirius cayera en el hecho de que ella también tenía sentimientos. Tantos años de mutuo desprecio se desmoronaron cuando entendió eso tan simple.

—Te invito a un **helado**.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Selene, desconcertada por esa contestación tan extraña.

Sirius rió, se levantó de su sitio con agilidad y le tendió la mano a Selene para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella la tomó, no sin cierta duda, y se encargó de mirar a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les miraba. Por extraño que pareciera, no había nadie a su alrededor y eso pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

—Vamos, vamos—urgió Sirius, sonriente.

Sirius no tenía intención de soltar la mano de Selene pero ella no parecía con ganas de arriesgarse a que alguien les viera y se deshizo del agarre del gryffindor. El camino hacia las cocinas fue silencioso ya que ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que decir. De hecho, ambos todavía tenían que asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Sirius era de naturaleza despreocupada así que las revelaciones que había tenido minutos antes no le quitarían el sueño pero Selene parecía francamente preocupada.

Sirius deseó que esta vez sí le contara lo que le estaba pasando. Quizá con un poco de charla y algo de helado consiguiese ganarse su confianza. Sirius entendía perfectamente por qué Selene tenía sus reservas a la hora de confesarle algo pero él no tenía intención de ir contando nada de lo que le dijese y era precisamente eso lo que tenía que hacer que Selene entendiese.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al acabar el colegio?

Selene frunció el ceño, disgustada.

—¿Qué crees tú que hará una persona en mi situación, Sirius?—la pregunta le pilló desprevenido y Sirius no supo qué contestar. ¿A qué se refería con eso de su "situación"?—. Me casaré. Es lo que se espera de mí.

Para ese entonces ya habían llegado al cuadro que ocultaba el lugar de trabajo de los elfos. Sirius rascó a la pera distraídamente, pensando en las palabras de Selene. Desde luego, tenía que haberlo supuesto. Era la tradición que las mujeres sangrepura se casaran poco después de llegar a la mayoría de edad. Si por ese entonces no tenían pareja, algo muy raro pues todas las familias se encargaban de emparejar a sus hijos, se le buscaba una adecuada. Después de casada la mujer se dedicaba a su hogar y nada más. Selene no tenía la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera.

El cuadro se abrió como si fuese una puerta, llamando la atención de los elfos que se encontraban allí. Eran pocos, ya que aún faltaba un rato largo para la cena. Sirius se dio cuenta de que Selene se había pegado más a él, insegura ante tantos elfos. Esto le hizo sonreír aunque seguía bastante enfadado. No era justo para ella que no la dejaran hacer lo que quisiera. Los elfos rompieron en profusas muestras de admiración para Sirius y de respeto para Selene, se les veía contentos por tener algo que hacer y casi se pelean al decidir quién les serviría el helado. Al final, una pequeña elfina llamada Mary (un nombre demasiado normal para un elfo) ganó la disputa y les trajo dos copas enormes de helado de vainilla, chocolate y caramelo con una enorme sonrisa. Sirius creyó ver admiración en los ojos de Selene pero la emoción desapareció al segundo y pensó que lo debía haber imaginado.

—¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres?—preguntó Sirius, retomando la conversación.

Selene suspiró.

—No es lo que yo quiero, Sirius, es lo que los demás esperan de mí.

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido el pesar en su voz.

—Eso no es justo—supo que sonaba como un niño y que no estaba haciendo nada para animarla pero se sentía en la necesidad de expresar lo que pensaba sobre ese asunto.

—La vida no es justa—también supo que iba a contestar eso—. No todos tenemos el valor para enfrentarnos a nuestras familias. No soy una Gryffindor.

—La Casa en la que estés no define quién eres—replicó Sirius, con convicción.

—¿Ah, no? Pon un ejemplo de alguien que no se corresponda a los valores de su Casa.

Sirius tuvo se devanó los sesos durante medio minuto, buscando un ejemplo válido, algo que se mantenía escondido en su memoria y, por fin, dio con uno.

—Fíjate en ese Ravenclaw de cuarto. Esto...mierda, no me acuerdo de su nombre. Eh...Adrian o algo así.

—Oh, sí, me has dejado claro quién es—dijo, con sarcasmo.

—Muy graciosa—comentó Sirius, desdeñoso—. Adrian...Green. Sí, ¡Green, eso es! Adrian Green.

—Lo he pillado, Sirius, no hace falta que se entere todo el castillo—le riñó Selene, mirando significativamente a los elfos y comiendo una cucharada de su helado.

—Ah, no te preocupes, no se chivarán de que hemos estado aquí. A lo que iba, que ese Adrian es un Ravenclaw y sin embargo es más torpe aún que Peter y ya es decir.

—¿Sus notas son buenas?

—No lo creo.

—¿No lo crees o no lo sabes?—le pinchó.

Sirius le sacó la lengua como todo un niño de diez años.

—Estás intentando distraerme, pero no lo vas a conseguir.

—Sólo digo que, aunque sea torpe, los Ravenclaw se toman muy en serio sus notas y seguramente a final de curso consiga aprobar todo y con una media bastante aceptable.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que no?—la retó Sirius. Las apuestas eran algo habitual en su vida y solía acertar casi todas las veces. Tenía un buen olfato para esas cosas.

—Si Adrian Green lo aprueba todo con al menos dos Extraordinarios habré ganado yo—aceptó Selene.

—Vale, ¿pero cuáles serán las consecuencias para el perdedor?

—El otro le pondrá una prueba—decidió la slytherin después de unos segundos de meditación.

Sirius asintió, satisfecho con el arreglo y supo lo que iba a pedirle a Selene en caso de salir vencedor aunque quizás para entonces hubiesen avanzado un poco más. Sirius no se sentía especialmente culpable por estar pensando en enredarse con la novia de otro, mucho menos siendo ese otro Albert Greengrass.

—Creía que ibas a contarme algo—Sirius en realidad no quería presionarla pero sentía una curiosidad prácticamente incontrolable y su lengua se movía casi por impulso.

—No he prometido nada—a pesar de sus palabras, Sirius supo que iba a hablar—. En realidad no es nada demasiado grave. Sólo...de un tiempo a esta parte...yo...

—Suéltalo, Defier. No puede ser tan malo.

—Para ti no será malo, Black—Sirius le sacó la lengua y Selene sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Recuerdas ese artículo del periódico en el que se hablaba de una auror que había conseguido detener a unos mortífagos antes de que atacaran a una familia muggle?

—Sí, Zoey Smith. Eran unos mortífagos de poca monta pero logró salvar a esa familia. James no ha parado de hablar de ella, Evans incluso se ha puesto celosa. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

—Bueno, eso me hizo pensar que debe ser bueno irte a la cama con la sensación de que has salvado vidas, de que luchas por lo que debes luchar. Pensé que a mí también me gustaría—no había dicho las palabras exactas pero Sirius entendió las implicaciones de esa última frase.

—¿Quieres ser auror?—inquirió, sorprendido y maravillado a partes iguales.

—Sí—susurró Selene, sonrojada—. Pero no va a poder ser, estoy comprometida con Albert y aunque no fuera así, mi familia jamás lo aceptaría.

—¿Y qué?¿Crees que mi familia aceptó que yo no quisiera ser un mortífago, ni encargarme de los negocios familiares o que estuviese en Gryffindor? No puedes permitir que destruyan tus sueños. Son tu familia y tu felicidad debería ser lo más importante para ellos.

—Yo...no sé qué pensar.

Sirius miró el debate interior de Selene, que se reflejaba perfectamente en su cara. Incluso tan tenso, su rostro seguía siendo de los más bonitos de todo Hogwarts. No era de una belleza rompedora, no te dabas cuenta de que estaba ahí si no te fijabas pero cuando lo veías, no podías negar que era hermosa. Con su piel marfileña, sus labios rellenos y rosas, ese lunar pequeño que tenía justo a un lado de la nariz y sus ojos verdes. No eran un verde tan intenso como los de Evans, por ejemplo, eran más pálidos y mucho más tristes. Sirius quería borrar esa tristeza pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era ahuyentar toda esa tensión por la que estaba pasando. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello con más calma.

—No tienes por qué tomar una decisión en este mismo instante, puedes pensarlo en otro momento.

Selene pareció tranquilizarse aunque sólo un poco.

—¿Y tú, qué quieres hacer?—Sirius sonrió, disfrutando de la ironía—. Oh, está bien. Cállate, debería haberlo supuesto. Eres _tan _Gryffindor.

—¿Y tú qué? No sé cómo has acabado en Slytherin—la verdad era que Sirius se lo preguntaba continuamente porque no lograba encontrar en ella ningún rasgo de la Casa y cayó en la cuenta de que ella misma era un buen ejemplo para el debate que habían mantenido antes.

—Oh, tengo mis momentos. Te lo aseguro. Contigo es...distinto—Sirius sonrió con suficiencia y Selene puso los ojos en blanco aunque se había sonrojado de nuevo.

Siguieron charlando por lo que pudieron ser horas hasta que Selene recordó que tenía que terminar una redacción de Encantamientos y Sirius le ofreció copiar la suya pero ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa alegando que así no iba a aprender. Merlín, ni que fuera una Ravenclaw. Selene sólo se rió misteriosamente ante el comentario. Así pues, Sirius se despidió de ella y echó a andar hacia la Torre con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo. Me da la sensación de que estoy yendo demasiado rápido pero tampoco tengo mucho más marjen, teniendo en cuenta que son cinco capítulos y que ya tengo una cosa pensada para el último así que necesito acelerar las cosas. Además, me queda poco tiempo así que no los puedo hacer muy largos. Mierda, ¡estoy sonando como una quejica!  
**

**En fin, si tenés alguna sugerencia, duda, crítica, felicitación...dejádmelo en un review o un PM**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


	3. Jarabe

**¡Hola!**

**Este capítulo es considerablemente más corto que los anteriores pero sólo me quedan seis días de plazo (contando este) así que me siento un poco presionada. De todas formas, no es corto, corto, ¿me explico? Jajaja. En fin...En este las cosas se complican pero no es el fin...todavía. He incluído una parte en la que cambiamos del punto de vista de Sirius al de Lily, era necesario :) **

**¡A leer! _Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto, a parte de unos comentarios y mucho entretenimiento. _**

**_Este fic participa en la lista "Palabras al azar" de los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black." Cada título concuerda con la palabra que estoy utilizando para el capítulo que aparecerá en negrita._**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Jarabe.**

Sirius sentía una gran felicidad expandiéndose por su pecho. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su conversación con Selene en la cocina y habían seguido encontrándose. Pasaban muchas tardes en la biblioteca, paseando por el lago, conversando en la cocina...Y eran los mejores momentos del día. Aún así, aún sabiendo que estaban compartiendo esos momentos, que él era el único que podía ver a la verdadera Selene, seguía doliéndole verla con Greengrass paseando por los pasillos, agarrando su mano, besándole.

Sirius estaba asustado de sí mismo.

No estaba muy seguro de qué le pasaba por dentro cada vez que la veía o simplemente pensaba en ella. Al principio, para él sólo había sido otra chica más por la que se había sentido atraído pero de pronto se encontraba vigilándola a donde fuera, preocupándose de ella, teniendo la cabeza plagada de pensamientos hacia su persona. Y estaba aterrorizado y sin nadie con quien hablar. Peter estaba fuera de consideración, ya que sabía tanto de emociones como un ladrillo, James podría haber sido una buena opción y Remus todavía mejor, pero ninguno de los dos sabía nada sobre sus escapadas con Selene. Los tres se habían dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba desaparecido pero suponían que estaba enredado en algún lío de faldas que, en realidad, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Sin embargo, sabía que había otra posibilidad.

Sirius había pensado varias veces en compartir sus dudas con Evans pero no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo abordarla. Además, ¿cómo podía exponer sus sentimientos? Sirius era la persona menos sentimental que podías encontrarte. Sus muestras de afecto eran muy raras, ya que las que daba a las chicas con las que coqueteaba no contaban para nada. Y eso de ponerse delante de la pelirroja y hablarle sobre sus dudas hacia una chica...era una de las cosas más difíciles que tendría que hacer jamás. Sentía cómo los pensamientos se superponían unos a otros, creando una maraña de ideas sin sentido. Jamás se había visto en esa situación. Lo que más le hacía dudar era la actitud de Selene. A veces sentía algún tipo de conexión entre ellos, una rara tensión en el aire y, de repente, ella la cortaba con algún comentario ácido o simplemente ponía una mala excusa y se marchaba. Era desconcertante.

Sirius caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso cuando sintió que una mano tiraba de él. Inmediatamente, intentó deshacerse del agarre pero este logró mantenerse hasta meterlo en un armario de escobas. Sirius dejó de luchar cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Selene le miraba asustada y Sirius se tensó en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos. ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó, intranquilo.

Selene dudó un momento. Sus ojos se desviaron nerviosamente a la puerta detrás de ellos y sacó la varita. Sirius se tensó irremediablemente cuando la punta de la madera tocó su pecho pero Selene apuntó inmediatamente hacia la puerta, casi pegándose a Sirius. Un rayo de luz azul chocó contra la puerta, haciendo saltar chispas. Sirius la miró con confusión, algo sorprendido por la aparente facilidad con la que había realizado un hechizo no verbal.

—No quiero que alguien nos oiga o nos encuentre—contestó a su pregunta no formulada, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quería comentarte una cosa.

—Adelante—la animó Sirius, tras unos segundos de indeciso silencio.

Selene respiró hondo.

—No quiero que sigamos viéndonos. Lo he estado pensando y creo que lo que estamos haciendo es una tontería demasiado peligrosa. La gente podría empezar a especular si nos ven juntos haciendo algo que no sea insultándonos y no hemos sido precisamente discretos. Amo a Albert y a él no le gustaría que la gente empezase a hablar. No es justo para él.

Sirius no la había interrumpido porque, simple y llanamente, no sabía qué decir. El monólogo había sonado tan confiado, tan determinado. ¿Podría estar mintiéndole? Podía entender que no quisiera seguir viéndole, por su familia, por lo que pudiese decir la gente, porque todavía no le hubiese perdonado tantos años de malos tratos, pero ¿qué tenía que ver el miedo de sus ojos con todo eso? Se sentía tan confuso y dolido. De repente, no se podía imaginar perder esas tardes con ella.

—No—negó Sirius, desesperado. No quería parar a pensarse en lo que estaba haciendo, no quería pensar en que se debía estar arrastrando. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la razón que tenía para hacerlo—. Por favor, no.

Selene pareció dudar un momento. Hubo un segundo en el que Sirius pensó que había conseguido lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Pero ese momento pasó y Selene le esquivó para salir de allí. Sirius no trató de detenerla. Sintió que las paredes se estrechaban cada vez más, encerrándolo en el armario, quitándole el aire que trataba desesperadamente de llegar a sus pulmones. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente encontró las fuerzas para volver a la sala común.

* * *

Los pasillos bullían de actividad. Las clases de la tarde acaban de finalizar en ese mismo instante y los alumnos se dirigían en tropel hacia el Gran Comedor. Sirius era uno de esos alumnos entusiasmados por el comienzo del fin de semana. Estaba rodeado por sus amigos y había conseguido una gran cantidad de puntos para su casa hacia pocos minutos. La vida parecía sonreírle y el dolor que le había consumido durante la última semana se había adormecido un poco. No había desaparecido. Oh, no. Pero al menos no se sentía tan devastado y estaba dispuesto a investigar qué había pasado para que Selene cambiase inesperadamente de actitud.

La última semana no había sido buena para él. De repente, la veía en todas partes. Por alguna razón, ahora parecía que coincidían más que nunca. Compartían la gran mayoría de las clases, utilizaban las mismas rutas para moverse de un lado a otro del castillo, sus mesas estaban demasiado juntas y siempre pululaban por los mismos estantes de libros. Sirius suponía que nunca se había fijado demasiado en su presencia y por eso ahora se alteraba tanto al verla cerca. Lo peor eran las comidas o las horas libres. Era en esos momentos cuando estaba con Greengrass. Parecía que su relación se había vuelto más profunda en una semana que en los dos años anteriores y Sirius no podía soportarlo.

Los celos le carcomían.

Le había costado aceptarlo. Más de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado. Se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo, dejando sus sentimientos por Selene en simple atracción. Quizá así había sido al principio pero la verdad era que el tiempo que había pasado con ella había hecho evolucionar ese sentimiento. No quería ponerle nombre aún. Tenía demasiado miedo pero lo admitía, en su fuero interno.

—Canuto—le llamó James—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Sirius le miró algo desconcertado por haber sido sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos. La verdad era que había estado más distraído los últimos días y desde luego sus amigos tenían una idea más o menos clara de por qué. La simple intuición de que estaba liado con una chica había pasado a una confirmación cuando se enteraron de los rumores que pululaban por todo el castillo. Ahora le gustaría haber sido más discreto.

—Claro—contestó, siguiéndole hacia una clase vacía. Colagusano parecía algo confuso y Remus les miraba con suspicacia pero Sirius sabía que ambos debían estar enterados de lo que fuera que James fuera a decirle—. ¿Pasa algo?

La situación le recordó demasiado a la escena con Selene la semana anterior y tuvo que contener una mueca.

—Sabes que yo nunca he tenido ningún problema con ese hábito tuyo de enrollarte con todo lo que tuviera falda—Sirius bufó y James le sonrió, algo divertido—, y quería dejar claro que esta no va a ser una excepción. Los tres te apoyamos pero no lo entendemos. Te has llevado a muerte con Defier durante siete años.

—Te recuerdo que estabas en una situación parecida con Evans—Sirius sabía que no era lo mismo ni de lejos pero sólo quería que James dejase el tema.

—No compares. Todos saben que estamos hechos el uno para el otro—vaya, no había colado—. Pero Defier y tú sois polos opuestos. Ella representa todo aquello contra lo que tú has luchado todos estos años.

—Ella es distinta a lo que pensaba. Es...no sé, sólo diferente. Tiene sueños, ¿sabes? Aspiraciones que no podrá cumplir si sigue las normas de los sangre pura. Tú las conoces.

—Desde luego—James le miró pensativamente, como analizándole. Sirius se quedó quieto, esperando a que se decidiese a hablar—. No sólo te gusta, ¿verdad? No es sólo una conquista más.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, algo sorprendido por la suspicacia de su amigo. Esperaba tener esa conversación con Evans, no con James. Cornamenta esbozó una sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos y Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Quita de tu cara esa sonrisa de suficiencia, Potter.

James rió.

—Es que estoy disfrutando demasiado, Black—respondió.

—Cállate.

—Deberías hablar con Lily—Sirius le miró con confusión, sin entender qué tenía que ver la chica con todo eso—. No sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros, aún—añadió, con una sonrisa socarrona—, pero ella será capaz de ayudarte. Siempre lo es.

—Está bien.

—Genial. Vamos a comer, ser tan brillante da un hambre atroz. Además, estoy deseando probar el pastel con **jarabe*** de arce. ¿Crees que será lo suficientemente fabuloso para mí?

Sirius rió de buena gana. Era increíblemente liberador saber que sus amigos le apoyaban en toda esa locura. La comida le supo mucho mejor y ni siquiera le molestó ver a Selene con Greengrass en la mesa de Slytherin. De hecho, verlos sólo mejoró su humor. Selene tenía los brazos cruzados, sin dedicarle ni una mirada a su novio y él atacaba la comida como si lo que deseara en realidad fuera matar él mismo al animal que estaba engullendo.

Ah, la satisfacción de saber que tu enemigo es miserable.

Evans estaba dando vueltas por allí, también. Debía haber terminado de comer porque se dedicaba a alternar tiempo entre sus amigas y James. Era curioso la manera en que habían cambiado las cosas. Al principio del curso esos dos seguían teniendo la misma relación que los seis años anteriores. De hecho, todo había sido una afortunada casualidad. Lily había encontrado a James ayudando a una pequeña niña de primero que se había perdido en el castillo. James no se había dado cuenta de la observación de Evans y había mostrado su cara más tierna y, bueno, después todo había sido cuestión de tiempo. Sirius envidiaba un poco a su amigo.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con James hacía unos minutos y decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con Evans. La llamó y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto de la mano. James y ella cruzaron una mirada y Sirius supo que habían estado hablando de él. Soltó un suspiro resignado porque se imaginaba la charla que iba a darle Evans sobre lo amoral que era rondar a una chica con novio pero decidió que la pelirroja era la única posibilidad de consejo que le quedaba.

Fue Evans, y no Sirius, quien guió la marcha, llevándole por un pasillo lateral al Gran Comedor, que daba a una reja de hierro oxidado con la forma de una pequeña puerta desde donde se podía ver parte del lago y el suave césped que lo rodeaba. Las lluvia había cesado esa mañana pero el calor del sol aún era insuficiente para secar las briznas de hierba. De todas formas, cada vez quedaba menos para que empezase el buen tiempo y la primavera se olía en el ambiente. Sirius miró a Evans, instándola a que comenzase con su charla.

—Sólo te ayudaré si tengo una buena razón, Black—le avisó, con el ceño fruncido por algún debate interno que Sirius no llegaba a comprender—. Cuéntame cómo empezasteis a hablar y a quedar.

Sirius la miró sorprendido durante un segundo, sin entender por qué no había comenzado a acribillarlo con frases de escarmiento. Decidió que era una buena oportunidad para evitar toda esa charla y comenzó a hablar sobre la noche en que se había encontrado con Selene en los pasillos. Evans soltó un bufido cuando le contó que estaba caminando por el castillo después del toque de queda pero quedó olvidado cuando le dijo lo que había pasado con Selene y algo muy parecido a la furia se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Ese desgraciado intentó forzarla?¿Y ella no ha cortado con él?—Sirius rió al escuchar el resoplido de molestia de la chica. Parecía algo así como un gatito enfadado, aunque sabía por experiencia que era temible cuando se cabreaba de verdad—. Si antes tenía alguna duda sobre si ayudarte, se han evaporado. Sólo espero que no estés intentando fastidiar a ese energúmeno a través de Defier.

—No soy tan rastrero—se defendió Sirius, muy molesto. Él nunca jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas, siempre era claro cuando estaba con alguna y ellas no se hacían esperanzas porque sabían que no tenían posibilidad. Aceptaban estar con él por cuenta propia.

—Lo sé, lo siento—una vez más, Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras—. En fin, sigue contándome.

Sirius siguió, explicándole la conversación de la biblioteca (que ella misma había propiciado) y después todo lo del lago, la cocina y las otras tardes que habían pasado juntos. Evans no le interrumpió y él se dejó llevar por los mejores momentos que había pasado en compañía de una chica. Sólo habían hablado pero él los había disfrutado sin excepción. Finalmente, le contó el doloroso momento en el que Selene le había dicho que no quería saber más de él.

—Y eso es todo—concluyó, sin poder controlar una ligera mueca que se apresuró a controlar.

—Voy a ayudarte. Estoy decidida a hacerlo, no sólo por ti o por ella, sino porque hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto. Hay más de lo que ella te ha dicho, Sirius—el chico sonrió al escuchar su nombre de pila pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—No es necesario que me ayudes, no hay nada que hacer. Pero agradezco tu oferta. Sólo necesitaba hablar abiertamente con alguien. No quiero hacer nada más, ella ya ha tomado su decisión.

Sirius supo que lo que había dicho era cierto. En un primer momento había pensado que lo que necesitaba era ayuda para crear un plan de acción pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no quería presionar a Selene. Ella había elegido no traicionar sus valores familiares, había elegido a Greengrass y un porvenir que a todos se les antojaba como lleno de felicidad y riquezas, y él no era nadie para interponerse. Era doloroso, pero la verdad siempre lo era.

—¿La dejarás ir?

—Es lo que ella ha elegido. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

**oOo**

Lily nunca se había considerado buena para esas cosas. No sabía por qué todo el mundo la consideraba como la mejor para dar consejos o ayudar a las personas. Desconfiaba bastante para sus habilidades pero nunca se negaba cuando le pedían algo porque era lo que sus padres se habían encargado de inculcarle. Ella quería estar para los demás. Hacía unos años el momento de tomar la decisión había parecido tan lejano...y ahora los EXTASIS se le echaban encima . Era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo. Había dudado mucho entre el cuerpo de aurores y la medimagia pero había decidido que, en el fondo, era una chica de acción y se decantó por lo primero.

Por eso mismo, porque se consideraba una persona de acción, estaba siguiendo a Defier sin ningún tipo de plan y completamente decidida a que la escuchara aunque no supiera qué leches le diría. Sólo sabía que debía ayudar al loco enamorado en el que se había convertido Sirius. Era impresionante verlo hablar del tiempo que había estado con Selene, parecía una persona completamente distinta al arrogante y presumido Sirius Black que ella conocía y que tanto la había molestado siempre. No él, sino su personalidad. Pero se daba cuenta de que el pobre sufría de verdad por esa tonta chica, que era capaz de preferir al tío que había tratado de forzarla antes que a Sirius. Si era cierto todo lo que le había dicho, Lily no era capaz de entenderlo.

Selene se despidió de sus amigas y empezó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca, eso le dio seguridad a Lily ya que sabía que no sería sospechoso verla caminar en la misma dirección. Ellas dos debían ser las personas que más visitaban la biblioteca. Lily iba a comenzar a subir pero el tramo de escaleras cambió de dirección, dejándola en el rellano. Selene le sacaba demasiada ventaja y no podrían hablar cómodamente entre estanterías. Estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás e intentarlo otro día pero otras escaleras se colocaron en el espacio desocupado, dándole una posibilidad. Defier se había perdido en una esquina y Lily rezó por no haberse equivocado al suponer que iba a la biblioteca. De pronto, se vio lanzada hacia una sala completamente vacía. Deberían poner algún tipo de hechizo para evitar que los estudiantes se colaran en habitaciones desocupadas. Tenía que recordar proponerlo en la próxima junta de prefectos.

Lily cayó al suelo por el empujón y soltó un gemido cuando su hombro chocó contra la dura piedra. Maldijo, algo no muy común en ella, y se levantó con cuidado. De pie, se sacudió la ropa a la vez que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse. Como fuese James...Pero no era James quien se apoyaba contra la puerta cerrada, anulando cualquier posibilidad de escape, sino Defier. Se miraron una fracción de segundo antes de que Lily sacara la varita, sintiéndose amenazada. La Slytherin la miró con burla y esbozó una sonrisilla de suficiencia que sacó a Lily de sus casillas. Odiaba que se burlaran de ella.

—¿Piensas hechizarme?—peguntó Defier, sin siquiera hacer el amago de sacar su propia varita, como si Lily fuera una niña jugando con la varita de mamá. La pelirroja odió el sentimiento.

—No—contestó, guardando la varita—. En realidad, quería hablar contigo.

—¿Es por eso que llevas todo el santo día siguiéndome?—Lily se sonrojó pero no contestó, esperando parecer digna—. Pues es mejor que lo dejes, porque tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Pues yo creo...

—Me da igual lo que pienses, Evans. No me interesa. Olvida que existo: no me busques, ni me sigas, ni me hables, ni me mires. No quiero tener nada que ver con Gryffindors.

Defier se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido pero Lily no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No había malgastado toda la mañana para que ella no la dejase terminar ni una frase. Así, a la desesperada, soltó:

—¡Él está mal, te extraña!

La Slytherin se detuvo, dudosa. Lily notó un ligero temblor en la mano que tenía tendida para coger el picaporte pero no hubo más señales de que sus palabras la hubieran afectado especialmente. Pero era algo...un pequeño gesto que le dijo mucho a Lily, una brizna de esperanza. Defier se dio la vuelta y Lily se sorprendió al ver lo torturados que parecían sus ojos. Le dolió en el alma ver lo desesperada que estaba, lo mucho que trataba de ocultarlo. Pero había tenido un momento de vulnerabilidad que Lily no iba a olvidar.

—Dile que me deje ir. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ambos.

Lily la vio marchar, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

***Jarabe de arce: jamás he probado el jarabe de arce, la verdad y no sabía dónde leches meter la palabrita así que eché mano de San Google y di con que el jarabe de arce se come con crepes pero también puede ser utilizado en repostería así que me saque un pastel con jarabe de arce de la manga :)**

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡En dos días habrá actualización pero me vendrían muy bien algún review de ánimo! Jajaja :D **

**En fin, si tenés alguna sugerencia, duda, crítica, felicitación...dejádmelo en un review o un PM**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


	4. Lago

**¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic ¡y en tiempo récord! He estado trabajando en el capítulo prácticamente todo el día así que estoy demasiado cansada como para comentar el capítulo así que...**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto, a parte de unos comentarios y mucho entretenimiento. _**

**_Este fic participa en la lista "Palabras al azar" de los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black." Cada título concuerda con la palabra que estoy utilizando para el capítulo que aparecerá en negrita._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Lago.**

Sirius caminaba ensimismado siguiendo la orilla del **lago. **Los rayos del sol de mediados de Abril se reflejaban en la suave superficie del agua, creando destellos de luz hipnotizantes. A pesar de que el astro rey se alzaba orgulloso sobre su cabeza, el calor era insuficiente para romper con el aire frío que aún se adivinaba en el ambiente y que se colaba dentro de su túnica, produciendo pequeños escalofríos. A pesar de ello, montones de estudiantes se salpicaban los unos a los otros en la parte menos profunda del lago, charlaban montados en pequeñas barcas o disfrutaban mojándose los pies en la orilla. La escena era el paradigma de la paz pero Sirius, por alguna razón, no era capaz de sentirse inundado por el sentimiento. Se sentía cansado y en su cabeza revoloteaban los miles y miles de hechizos que había estado memorizando para los EXTASIS que serían en menos de dos meses. Bueno, quizá era una exageración decir que habían sido miles pero habían sido demasiados. Ya no aguantaba el ambiente asfixiante y frenético que había en la biblioteca, donde alumnos de quinto y séptimo se afanaban por absorber conocimientos como si fueran esponjas. Ya ni Remus encontraba su necesitada clama para estudiar.

Había estado ligeramente más huraño las últimas semanas, alejándose de sus amigos a cada tanto porque no podía soportar sus miradas de pena. ¿No entendían que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era su lástima? Él había tomado una decisión y ella..._ella _también. Y a pesar de todo no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto. Parecía que Selene y Greengrass no estaban pasando un buen momento y Sirius se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con él. Quizá...

_No. No, deja ya de torturarte. Lo hecho, hecho está._

Sirius se repetía esas palabras como un mantra cada vez que las dudas le asaltaban pero era sumamente difícil dejarse convencer por ellas.

—¡Hey, Sirius!

Sirius se dio la vuelta y vio a Lily correr hacia él. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y su pelo era un completo desastre. Parecía contenta por algo y estaba claro que tenía que ver con él. Su mirada le hizo resguardarse en la cautela que le caracterizaba desde que había hablado con ella sobre Selene. La pelirroja no paraba de insistir, instándole a no darse por vencido.

—¿Qué pasa, Lily?¿Ya te has aburrido de James, por eso vienes a verme? Lo siento, estás como un tren pero no traicionaría así a mi amigo—Sirius decidió que bien podría molestarla un poquito, como venganza por lo cansina que era.

—¡Black!—chilló, sonrojándose. Respiró hondo y luego asintió, como diciéndose a sí misma que no merecía la pena. Sirius rió—. Es igual, tengo importantes noticias. Defier y Greengrass han roto.

Sirius no sabía cómo debía sentirse exactamente ante las noticias. Bueno, decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto pero no sabía si ese era el sentimiento correcto. Si creía en las palabras de Selene, ella le amaba y debía estar destrozada por la ruptura. Y él no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si se sintiese feliz cuando ella era desdichada.

Lily le miraba tratando de leer sus emociones o quizá esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero se cuidó mucho de dejar que su confusión se reflejase en su rostro. Estaba decidido a dejar el asunto de Selene detrás. Él no tenía que ir por la vida suplicando la atención de una Slytherin, ella le había desechado y él finalmente había logrado aceptarlo. Sentía el corazón frío, muerto. Sabía que tenía que salir de toda esa espiral de sufrimiento, aunque no fuese nada fácil, y el primer paso era no hacer nada ante la ruptura de los dos Slytherins aunque le estuviera haciendo inmensamente feliz. Tampoco podía correr a consolar a Selene aunque lo estuviese deseando.

—Gracias por informarme, es importante para mi reputación estar enterado de chismes tan jugosos como este—comentó, con fingida indiferencia. Lily le miró confusa y algo enfadada.

—Black...

—¿Ahora volvemos a los apellidos, Evans?—inquirió, molesto por la actitud tan metiche de Lily. Era la novia de su mejor amigo y por eso había aguantado sus insistencias sin decir nada pero su paciencia tenía un límite y sentía como si hubiese sido rebasado hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Sirius—intentó pero ya el daño estaba hecho—, no creo que entiendas...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Evans—espetó—. Entiendo que Greengrass y Defier han terminado, entiendo que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Entiendo que creas que me interesa y entiendo que te equivocas. Lo que no entiendo, es cómo puedes ser tan absurdamente pesada y metiche. Te dije que había tomado una decisión y no has sido capaz de respetarlo. He aguantado tus insistencias, tus gritos y tus regaños por demasiado tiempo, sólo porque eres la novia de mi prácticamente hermano y porque yo también te tengo cariño, pero se ha acabado. Selene Defier ya no significa nada para mí.

—¡Sirius!—gritó Lily, mirando horrorizada por encima del hombro del chico pero a él no le importó lo que pudiera haber visto.

Enfadado, Sirius se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz hacia no sabía dónde. Todo lo que quería era alejarse del ambiente asfixiante del castillo, de los muros que lo apresaban, pero a pesar de estar al aire libre, de que el cielo se extendía sobre su cabeza en un infinito azul, no era capaz de respirar bien. El oxígeno se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones y la cabeza le daba vueltas sin remedio. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba internándose en el Bosque Prohibido, sin temor a que alguien le viera, sin temor a las criaturas que habitaban entre sus árboles y sus inamovibles sombras. Le daba igual todo eso, sólo deseaba que el mundo le olvidara.

Desaparecer. Necesitaba desaparecer.

Se cobijó en las sombras, encontrándolas por primera vez agradables. El frío era más intenso ahí, donde los rayos del sol no eran capaces de penetrar. Las ramitas de los pequeños helechos crujían a su paso y su túnica tenía pequeñas rasgaduras en donde se habían enredado con las ortigas.

No sabía hacia dónde estaba yendo, ni tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Llegó a un claro del que desconocía su ubicación. Tantos años saliendo por las noches, hacía que todos conociesen más o menos el lugar en el que se encontraban los lugares seguros, dándoles la posibilidad de volver a ellos sin problemas, pero Sirius no estaba preocupado. Se sentía poseído por un impulso imprudente y, sin pensárselo mucho, se transformó en un perro enorme y negro.

Lo primero que sentía al transformarse eran llamas en sus venas aunque sólo habían sido algo molestas la primera vez. Ahora, era como acercarse al hogar en un día de frío. Después, en un proceso que sólo la magia podía llevar a cabo, sus huesos se encogían, dividían y amoldaban a la nueva forma que estaba tomando. Sus músculos se pegaban a los nuevos huesos, contrayéndose y de su piel nacía un suave y cálido pelaje negro. Lo que más notaba era la transformación de su rostro, que comenzaba alargándose para formar un hocico alargado y húmedo y terminaba por separar sus ojos, que se oscurecían un poco pero sin dejar de ser de color gris metalizado. Le encantaba ser un perro.

Sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en los últimos meses, comenzó a correr por el bosque, disfrutando de la tierra bajo sus pies y de los olores que inundaban sus fosas nasales, mucho más perceptivas que en su forma humana. Nunca se sentía tan libre como cuando adoptaba su forma animaga. Vagó sin rumbo fijo por lo que pudieron ser horas, persiguiendo de vez en cuando a algún que otro animalillo inofensivo y sin llegar a dañar a ninguno de ellos. Ese día no estaba con ánimos de una gran cacería, sólo quería sentir el viento en su pelaje. Guiado por su olfato, Sirius siguió el rastro de un olor que le resultaba vagamente conocido. Era como lavanda o algo parecido. Lo que estaba claro, era que pertenecía a una persona. Corrió entre matorrales, preguntándose quién estaría tan loco como él para internarse en el bosque.

Un nuevo claro, parecido al que había llegado horas atrás, apareció ante él como por arte de magia. El sol caía completamente sobre la hierba verde y pequeñas flores blancas crecían en grupitos diseminados por todo el claro. Un figura femenina estaba sentada en la única piedra que había, con el rostro enterrado entre las rodillas. Suaves espasmos estremecían su cuerpo y Sirius supo que estaba llorando. La chica levantó la cara al escuchar su respiración, entrecortada por la carrera. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Sirius, completamente aterrados. Entendía por qué debía estar asustada ya que era un perro enorme pero en ese momento él no estaba para pensar demasiado.

La chica que estaba frente a él era Selene.

Se miraron durante unos pocos segundos más, antes de que Sirius volviera a internarse en el bosque. Cuando Lily le había dicho que habían cortado, Sirius había pensado que le gustaría estar ahí para consolarla pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía soportar verla llorar por otro. Era demasiado para él. Selene sí amaba a Greengrass y seguramente él sólo se había interpuesto. Esperaba que el Slytherin no le hubiese puesto a él como excusa para romper, porque entonces sí que se habría ganado el odio de Selene para el resto de su vida.

_Pero al menos es algo..._

Prefería su odio a su indiferencia. Semanas habían pasado desde que Selene se había desentendido de él y no había vuelto a dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Era más doloroso que su odio y mucho más difícil de soportar.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba silenciosa a últimas horas de la tarde y Sirius trataba de concentrarse en el libro de Historia de la Magia que tenía frente a él, sin éxito aparente. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, no habría podido decir sobre qué parte de la jodidamente larga historia del mundo mágico estaba estudiando. Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Selene en el bosque y cada vez que la miraba, le parecía que sus ojeras eran más profundas y sus ojos estaban más rojos por el llanto. Sinceramente, tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir a por el capullo de Greengrass y hacerle saber qué pensaba de él, mediante dolorosas maldiciones a ser posible.

Las cosas no estaban demasiado bien con sus amigos ya que James se había enterado de cómo había gritado a Lily a pesar de que ella aseguraba de que era culpa suya y que Sirius había tenido razón en todo. Desde aquella fatídica tarde, Lily no había vuelto a insistir en el asunto de Selene y Sirius se lo agradecía aunque no perdía detalle de las miradas torturadas que lanzaba a Selene cuando la veía por los pasillos. Era un completo misterio para él desde cuándo Lily sentía esa compasión por la Slytherin y, aunque se sentía tentado a preguntar, prefirió no arriesgarse a escuchar algo que no le gustase. Todo su valor Gryffindor parecía haberse evaporado.

—Sirius—una voz que Sirius no supo situar le llamó desde una de las estanterías.

Los libros tapaban la cara del desconocido pero al Gryffindor le parecía que la silueta le era muy familiar. Sólo reconoció a su hermano cuando estuvo junto a él. ¿Cuándo Regulus había crecido tanto? Sirius sentía que hacía años que no hablaba con su hermano y el cambio en su voz, razón por la que no la había reconocido en un primer momento, sólo reforzó esa impresión. Regulus era más bajo que él pero había crecido mucho en el verano y seguramente en un par de años más, sino antes, le alcanzaría sin problemas.

Eran casi dos gotas de agua.

Regulus parecía un Sirius de quince años, quizá su pelo era más tirando a ondulado que a rizado y puede que sus ojos tuvieran un toque azul, como los de su madre, del que Sirius carecía pero eran diferencias pequeñas, minúsculas de hecho. Su mente, sus ideales y aspiraciones eran lo que realmente les diferenciaba y la insignia de Slytherin que Regulus llevaba bordada sobre el corazón, era un doloroso recordatorio. Sirius se encontró deseando volver a ser un niño, cuidando de su hermanito pequeño. Debería haberle prestado más atención, debería haber pasado mucho más tiempo con él y quizá...

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Sirius, quizá demasiado bruscamente.

—Hablar contigo pero no puede ser aquí—susurró Regulus mirando hacia todas partes, aparentemente preocupado de que alguien pudiera verlos u oírlos.

Sirius suspiró, temiendo que su hermano sólo quisiera conducirlo a una trampa de serpientes, por mucho que le pesara pensar eso de alguien que era de su propia familia. Aunque cualquiera que conociera a su familia estaría de acuerdo con él en que nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido.

Recordó lo que Selene le había dicho, hacía como una eternidad, de que no todos los Slytherins eran malos y quiso pensar que Regulus no lo era, aún no.

—Me encontraré contigo a medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía. Sal de tu sala común a las once y media y coge el pasillo de Jack _el Destripador, _camina hasta el rellano del cruce de escaleras y sube por la más alejada a ti. Tienes que subir rápido porque Lena Robbins pasa por ahí sobre las doce menos veinte. Es puntual como un reloj así que no deberías tener problemas pero debes desaparecer del pasillo antes de esa hora, ¿entendido?—Regulus asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos y Sirius continuó dándole instrucciones—. Continua por el corredor de las columnas y...

—Eso es un callejón sin salida—replicó su hermano.

—No si sabes dónde poner tu mano, hermanito—el apelativo se sintió extraño en los labios de Sirius y dejó un regusto agridulce en sus labios pero decidió no dale demasiadas vueltas—. Si estás atento y buscas bien verás una marca en la piedra parecida a un pájaro, tócala con la varita, susurra _Fuge* _y aparecerá una puerta, pasa a través de ella y llegarás a un saliente del castillo, verás el puente a menos de medio metro de ti. No hay otra forma de llegar que saltando así que hazlo, no dudes o podrías caer—Regulus tragó saliva pero asintió, con algo parecido a la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Sirius no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser tan importante que no podía esperar a otro momento pero decidió que no volvería a darle largas a su hermano—. Antes de saltar, espera dos minutos. La profesora Russo sube a la Torre todas las noches antes de su programa favorito de radio. Le encanta ese recital de poesía que pasan a las doce—ambos hermanos rodaron los ojos a la vez, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa—. Hecho esto, sólo tienes que caminar tranquilamente hasta lo alto. Has tenido clases de Astronomía así que no hace falta decirte que será mejor que subas despacito o llegarás muerto arriba. ¿Has entendido todo?

—Sí, sí, está todo claro.

Sirius volvió a su sitio, sin saber si había hecho bien aceptando encontrarse con Regulus. Su inseguridad se vio incrementada cuando vio a Severus Snape entrar en la biblioteca, aparentemente en busca de su hermano y fue testigo de cómo parecían discutir algo en acalorados susurros. Gryffindor y Slytherin se dirigieron una mirada de mutuo desprecio y después Sirius se levantó para irse, asqueado de tener que compartir el aire con esa grasienta serpiente. Aún no se explicaba cómo una chica tan inteligente como Lily había podido considerar a ese capullo como su mejor amigo. Las chicas pensaban cosas raras.

Mientras se alejaba, no recordó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa, ni se percató de los ojos verdes que le seguían con la mirada.

* * *

La habitación de los chicos estaba silenciosa y a oscuras. Pasaban las once y Sirius sabía que tenía que levantarse de la cama para esa misteriosa cita con su no menos misterioso hermano. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría traerse entre manos Regulus pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo mientras se vestía sigilosamente porque, por razones que Merlín sólo conocía, creía poder confiar en su hermano pequeño. Al menos esa vez. La verdad era que casi no se veían. Casas separadas, distintos cursos, ambientes diferentes, amigos diametralmente opuestos...Ninguna de esas cosas propiciaba una relación demasiado estrecha. Ya ni siquiera vivían bajo el mismo techo.

¿Qué pasaría cuando dejase Hogwarts para siempre, en Junio?

—¿Dónde vas?—el murmullo somnoliento de James le sobresaltó cuando ya tenía el picaporte entre las manos. Era increíble el oído que debía tener Cornamenta. Eso, o un sueño muy ligero y, después de tantos años, Sirius estaba seguro de que no era lo segundo.

—A pasear, vuelve a dormirte.

—Sirius—le llamó, cuando el chico se había vuelto a dar la vuelta para marcharse. Sirius esperó en silencio a que James continuara, lo que pareció llevarle una eternidad—. Siento haber sido tan frío contigo estos días.

—No pasa nada, James. Lo entiendo, no debí gritarle a Lily.

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Para mí es adorable pero sé que puede resultar pesada cuando se propone algo.

—Ni que lo digas.

Sirius y James rieron bajito para no despertar a Remus y Peter, que dormían plácidamente en sus camas, ajenos a la reconciliación de los dos amigos. Impelido por un impulso, Sirius se sintió en la necesidad de contarle a James lo que había hablado con su hermano y se lo contó sin pensar mucho en ello.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es algún tipo de trampa?—James le miró escéptico. A esas alturas, Sirius iba con un notable retraso y se había acercado a la cama de su amigo porque no era nada cómodo hablar en susurros desde la puerta.

—Creo que puedo confiar en él esta vez. De hecho, nunca me ha dado razones para desconfiar.

James suspiró y se inclinó por el borde de la cama hasta llegar a su baúl. Ante los ojos de Sirius, lo abrió y empezó a sacar ropa hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando. James sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la entregó a Sirius en un acto casi solemne. No es como si nunca hubieran compartido la capa pero ese momento se sentía como si estuviesen utilizándola para algo de suma importancia. Algo que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia de Sirius.

_Qué de dramatismo..._

Sirius soltó una risita ante sus propios pensamientos porque sabía que eran ciertos. Se despidió de James, agradeciéndole que le confiara su más preciada posesión, y salió de la torre a pasos rápidos. Con la capa, llegar a la Torre de Astronomía sólo le llevó unos pocos minutos y se plantó en lo más alto con sólo dos minutos de retraso. Regulus ya le esperaba allí, contemplando las estrellas, y Sirius sintió algo de alivio al ver que había podido llegar bien. Antes de quitarse la capa, se aseguró de que no había nadie más en los alrededores. Satisfecho de su examen, volvió a hacerse visible.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Regulus.

El chico no dijo nada, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que se acercara a la barandilla desde la que miraba el cielo. Sirius se colocó a su lado, algo dubitativo. No tenía muy claro si debía decir algo o esperar a que fuera Regulus quien comenzara la conversación pero nunca había sido amigo del silencio y no pudo resistirse a hablar después de más de un minuto de ininterrumpido silencio.

—¿Qué tal...qué tal te van los TIMOS?—preguntó, sin saber muy bien de qué hablar con el desconocido que era su hermano.

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿De verdad te interesa?—Sirius asintió, sin saber si estaba siendo completamente sincero—. Me va bien. Todos están como locos por los exámenes pero a mí no me parecen tan terribles. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que un tarado como tú consiguió pasarlos.

—¡Oye!—exclamó Sirius, riendo quedamente.

—No voy a retractarme—aseguró Regulus y Sirius decidió que ya pensaría alguna pequeña broma para su hermano—. ¿Y tú?¿Estás nervioso por los EXTASIS?

—No demasiado.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio pero sólo fueron unos segundos hasta que Regulus habló:

—¿Sabes? La casa ya no es lo mismo sin vuestras continuas discusiones—Sirius supo de quién estaba hablando sin necesidad de que Regulus los nombrara a él y a su madre. Siendo sinceros, él no había echado de menos nada de ese lugar y no pensaba regresar jamás. Odiaba esa casa—. Papá ya casi nunca sale de su estudio y mamá no hace más que estar sobre mí cada vez que voy a casa. Es asfixiante pero quiero que estén orgullosos de mí.

—No quiero que me cuentes nada de ellos. No me importan—replicó Sirius, enfadado y dolido porque Regulus sacara precisamente ese tema a colación. No quería hablar de sus padre, ni mucho menos del orgullo familiar.

—Recapacita, Sirius. Vuelve. Están dispuestos a dejarte volver si pides perdón y empiezas a comportarte como un Black.

—¿Es para eso para lo que me has traído aquí?—rugió Sirius—. Estoy orgulloso de ser quién soy, Regulus. Sólo espero que un día seas capaz de decir lo mismo. Cuando te conviertas en mortífago y manches tus manos de sangre, de verdad espero que seas capaz de estar en paz con tu conciencia.

—Mejor lo dejamos porque si no, no podré decirte lo que he venido a decir—dijo, con admirable entereza.

Sirius se tranquilizó un poco, la curiosidad batallando con el enfado.

—Suéltalo—gruñó.

—He estado enamorado de ella desde el día en que la vi, Sirius. Pero sé que no tengo posibilidades—Sirius estaba sorprendido. ¿Para eso le había citado Regulus, para que le diera consejos sobre chicas?—. No puedo soportar ver cómo le hacen daño continuamente por ser diferente a los demás Slytherins. Ella es...como tú en muchos sentidos. Al menos parece tener el mismo respeto que tú por todos—Regulus hizo una mueca y Sirius supo que ese "todos" incluía a los hijos de muggles y similares. Aún así, seguía desconcertado—. Búscala, discúlpate y comienza lo que tengas que comenzar con ella pero no te atrevas a volver a hacerle daño de esa forma.

—¿De quién hablas?—quizá tendría que encerrar a su hermano en San Mungo antes de lo esperado.

—Selene Defier.

El mundo de Sirius pareció paralizarse en ese instante. Su hermano estaba enamorado de Selene. Y le pedía que comenzara no sé qué cosa con ella. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de Greengrass? Sólo habían pasado unos días de su ruptura, era imposible que le hubiera olvidado tan rápido.

Regulus le miró con ojos grises insondables, reflejando puro dolor. Cuando más lo pensaba, más retorcida le parecía toda esa historia. Allí estaba su hermano, aparentemente entregándole a la chica que amaba sin intentar mover pieza por él mismo. ¿Por qué no? Selene y él estaban en la misma casa y ellos no encontrarían problemas para comprometerse. Regulus sólo tendría que decir las palabras adecuadas ante su madre y ella se encargaría de hacer un arreglo con los padres de Selene. Nada complicado, nada fuera de los límites de un Slytherin. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Jamás congeniaríamos. Sé lo que piensas de mí, Sirius, pero no soy tan rastrero como para atarla a mí mediante un contrato matrimonial—parecía haberle leído el pensamientos y la posibilidad de que estuviese usando Legeremancia pasó por la mente de Sirius—. Además, te ama. Lleva mucho tiempo llorando por ti.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Ningún alumno de séptimo toma en cuenta a los que son más pequeños que ellos. Fue casualidad, en realidad, escuché una conversación entre Selene y su amiga Claire. Ella es a la única a la que le cuenta las cosas.

—¿Estás completamente...?

—¿Acaso tú no eres un Gryffindor? Pensé que erais estúpidamente valientes y que no os parabais a pensar en las consecuencias. Esperaba que salieras corriendo a buscarla cuando te lo contara.

—Se supone que debería ser así, ¿cierto? Pero no siempre las personas se atienen a los valores de su Casa—recordó la conversación con Selene en la que le había dirigido casi las mismas palabras.

—Como sea, yo vuelvo a mi Casa. Tú haz lo que quieras.

Y le dejó solo, sin parecer preocupado por las altas posibilidades de que le pillaran al volver a su sala común.

* * *

Sirius había reflexionado profundamente sobre las palabras de Regulus. Había pasado horas en la Torre, pensando en la posibilidad de que Selene estuviera enamorada de él y no de Greengrass. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lloraba, aquel día en el bosque? Fue el día de la ruptura así que, ¿qué otra razón tendría para llorar de esa forma? Los EXTASIS habían sido relegados a un segundo puesto en su lista de prioridades.

No había decidido aún cómo abordar a Selene cuando fue ella misma quien le abordó a él.

—Sirius—murmuró una voz detrás de él—. Sirius, yo...

—Selene.

—Esto...—Selene parecía muy nerviosa, algo inusual en ella—. Te dejaste tu libro en la biblioteca el otro día. Quise dártelo antes pero...No importa. Pensé que lo necesitarías.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él, una imagen que Sirius no se sentía capaz de soportar una vez más. Sin pensar en nada más y rezando a Merlín por que Regulus le hubiese dicho la verdad, Sirius corrió detrás de ella justo cuando doblaba la esquina.

Selene le estaba esperando.

Se miraron a los ojos una facción de segundo antes de unir sus bocas en un beso apasionado. No necesitaban más que ese beso para entenderse. Sirius la besaba con frenesí, con desesperación, con toda la frustración, con todo el anhelo y la necesidad que le habían carcomido durante meses. Lo necesitaba todo de ella, lo quería todo. Y ella deseaba lo mismo de él. No les importaba estar en mitad de un pasillo concurrido, ni quién podría verlos o qué podrían decir. No les importaba sus familias ni nada más allá de ese momento.

Porque, a pesar de la cantidad de batallas que les quedaban por librar, el futuro se les presentaba más feliz y brillante de lo que jamás habían sido capaz de ver.

* * *

**Quizá el final me ha quedado algo precipitado pero yo estoy bastante contenta con el resultado así que lo voy a dejar así. Ya queda poco para el final y tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a ello porque tengo muchísimas ideas para el último capítulo.  
**

**Muchas gracias por el review, Grytherin18 :) **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis lindos reviews :DD**

**Besos ¡y hasta muy, muy pronto!**


	5. Poción

**¡Hola!**

**Y aquí vengo, con el final. Pensé que me llevaría más tiempo pero el capítulo prácticamente me ha salido solo. Me parece increíble el cariño que le he cogido a esta historia de amor imposible, a esta pareja que sólo existe en mi imaginación y, ahora, también aquí, en fanfiction y espero que también en la mente de todos los que han leído. No habéis estado demasiado comunicativos pero no me enfado ni me desanimo aunque espero que os animeis a dejar un review ahora que esta historia a terminado. **

**Es en este capítulo donde realmente se ve la parte dramática del fic. Como dije al comenzar, esta historia no tiene un final feliz pero espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente. **

**Sin más dilación..._Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto, a parte de unos comentarios y mucho entretenimiento. Las estrofas que podréis encontrar a lo largo del capítulo (tres en total), tampoco me pertenecen. Son partes de la canción Bleeding Out de Imagine Dragons.  
_**

**_Este fic participa en la lista "Palabras al azar" de los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black." Cada título concuerda con la palabra que estoy utilizando para el capítulo, que aparecerá en negrita.  
_**

**_Aviso: apesto como reportera pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta XD_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Poción. **

_When the sky turns gray (Cuando el cielo se vuelve gris)  
And everything is screaming (Y todo está gritando)  
I will reach inside (Buscaré en mi interior)  
Just to find my heart is beating (Sólo para encontrar mi corazón latiendo)_

_1 de Noviembre de 1981. Mansión Greengrass._

El periódico cayó sobre su escritorio con estrépito, tapando las cartas que había estado ojeando. Miró el titular con ojos desorbitados, mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y confusión. Contempló los ojos de su marido, sin saber qué decir. Sin comprender cuáles eran sus razones. El tiempo había pasado y ambos habían madurado mucho, sobre todo él. La guerra era la mejor razón para hacerlo. Pensaba que ese tema estaba superado, que le había hecho entender que no quería volver a saber de _él. _Ella misma se había convencido de ello, pero la imagen que se presentaba ante ella, los ojos grises asustados y confusos que la observaban desde una de las páginas interiores de El Profeta, habían desestabilizado todos sus esquemas. Habían destruido los cimientos de lo que había construido esos cuatro años.

Los redactores de El Profeta aclamaban rimbombantemente el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black, por el asesinato indirecto de James y Lily Potter y el asesinato directo de Peter Pettigrew y no sé cuántos muggles en una mega explosión. Los muy retorcidos hacían alusión una y otra vez al hecho de que sólo había quedado un dedo del pobre infeliz.

Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Sirius. _Su _Sirius no podía ser culpable de esos crímenes. Él jamás habría traicionado así a sus amigos. Él los quería por encima de todas las cosas. ¿Sirius mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso? Imposible. Todas las tardes que habían compartido, las charlas, las risas...todo dejaba claro que a Sirius ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza apoyar, aunque fuese mínimamente, a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Asesinar muggles? Era de chiste. Sin embargo, no sentía ganas de reír. Las manos le temblaban mientras sostenía el risible papel. Sentía los ojos azules de su marido clavados en su cara. No estaba muy segura de lo que podrían estar viendo.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que ese...desgraciado—Albert hizo una mueca de puro odio que se clavó como dagas en el corazón de Selene, quien pensaba que su marido lo había superado hacía tiempo—, no era de fiar. Te hablé durante meses y no me hiciste caso. Ahí tienes la prueba de lo que te dije.

—Él no...

—Y todavía le defiendes, Selene. Eso me hace preguntarme a quién ves cada vez que me miras.

—No, Albert. Yo te amo.

Albert rió con amargura.

—No mientas, Selene. Nunca has podido engañarme y aún así te acepté porque yo sí te amo. Así que por favor, Selene, no intentes mentirme.

—Lo siento mucho, Albert.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Albert se fue, con los hombros hundidos y la desdicha pintada en sus ojos.

El silencio que se instauró en el estudio cuando Albert cerró la puerta no hacía nada para sacar a Selene del estado de abatimiento en el que se había sumido. Imaginar a su vivaz y alegre Sirius, aquel que había conocido en el colegio, entre las paredes de Azkaban y rodeado de dementores, era peor que la más horrible de sus pesadillas. No quería pensar en lo devastado que debía estar, habiendo perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos esa noche. Ese acontecimiento tan inesperado, eclipsaba completamente la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Selene sentía que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Hacía apenas unas horas la noticia de que un niño había logrado salvarlos a todos del caos, la destrucción y la esclavitud, ya había llenado su cabeza un montón de ideas inconexas. Pero esto...Esto era más de lo que podía manejar.

Selene creía firmemente en la inocencia de Sirius y, aunque sabía que mataría a Albert de dolor, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarle a salir de esa situación. Necesitaba prepararlo todo antes de que se llevara a cabo el juicio. Tal evento no había sido nombrado en el periódico, que sólo decía que Sirius estaba ya en Azkaban, pero Selene no podía concebir la idea de que no le diesen la posibilidad de defenderse. Tenían que hacerlo. Ante todo, necesitaba ayuda, gente que estuviese dispuesta a ayudarla con el caso de Sirius y sabía perfectamente a quién acudir.

**oOo**

_When the hour is nigh (Cuando la hora esté cerca)  
And hopelessness is sinking in (Y se esté hundiendo en la desesperanza)  
And the wolves all cry (Y todos los lobos lloren)  
To feel they're not worth hollering (Sintiendo que no vale la pena gritar)_

La casa, por llamarla de alguna manera, era muy pequeña y destartalada. Le faltaba parte del techo y puerta de entrada colgaba de los goznes. Selene estaba segura de que no tendría tuberías o calefacción y, por obvias razones, el ruinoso edificio no estaba en condiciones de guarecer a nadie del frío de Noviembre. Selene entró en la casa y pronto se encontró con la figura acurrucada de Remus Lupin. La mujer no podía negarse a sí misma que estaba asustada, no sólo del hecho de que era un hombrelobo, sino también por las altas posibilidades de que estuviese desquiciado, demente. En ese caso, no le serviría de nada. A pesar de sus reparos, Selene caminó hasta él con toda la elegancia y seguridad que su madre y sus numerosas institutrices le habían inculcado durante años. Cabeza alta, hombros derechos, pasos confiados, ojos insondables y rostro inexpresivo.

El lobo levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Tenía una apariencia muy normal, si no fuera por todo el dolor dibujado en cada línea de su rostro. Selene no lo frecuentaba mucho, de hecho, sólo se habían cruzado alguna vez en el Callejón Diagon y ni siquiera se habían saludado, pero Selene era completamente consciente de la cantidad de años que había envejecido ese hombre que tenía su misma edad. Era un anciano, atrapado y casi muerto. No literalmente, pero lo literal era lo menos importante para el alma de un hombre. Eran esas heridas que no se pueden sanar, esa sangre que no es derramada y esas cicatrices que no se pueden ver. Selene tenía su propia cuota de sufrimiento como para ser capaz de reconocer a los que habían sido heridos tan profundamente como ella.

—Lupin—susurró, como una madre tratando de calmar a un niño.

—¿Defier?¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, al menos la reconocía.

—Te envié una carta esta mañana, ¿no te llegó?

Lupin pareció confuso un momento pero después pareció recordar algo y sacó la carta que ella misma había escrito con premura después de asimilar la información del periódico. El sobre se mantenía sin abrir.

—No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir, Defier. Vete—Selene encajó sus palabras sin una mueca y recogió la carta que Lupin había tirado al suelo. No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Seguía amando a Sirius y lucharía por su libertad porque sabía que era inocente.

—Sé que no soy tu persona favorita, no después de lo que le hice a...—las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos inesperadamente y se le quebró la voz, antes de decir el nombre que hacía años que no pronunciaba fuera de sus pensamientos—Sirius—susurró al fin, conteniendo un sollozo—, pero necesito que me ayudes a sacarlo de Azkaban. Ambos sabemos que es inocente, tiene que haber una explicación para...

—¡NO!¡Ese traidor los mató!¡Los mató a todos!—rugió Remus. Su negativa fue un golpe directo a las entrañas de Selene. ¿Cómo podía decir eso de Sirius? Ambos le conocían y sabían que él no era así. El Sirius que ella conocía no haría algo así.

_Han pasado cuatro años—_señaló su conciencia—_. El mundo ha cambiado, Albert ha cambiado, tú misma has cambiado...¿Por qué Sirius no podría ser distinto al adolescente que conociste?_

Sintió como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de la impresión. Eso tenía sentido. Ella ya no conocía a Sirius, todo era diferente en sus vidas. Las circunstancias eran distintas y, por lo tanto, las mentes también. ¿Quién le decía a ella que Sirius no podría haber cambiado de bando?¿Quién le decía a ella que no podría haberse unido a su hermano después de todo? Él le había contado la conversación que había tenido con Regulus en la Torre de Astronomía, bien podría haberle hecho caso sólo que de forma clandestina.

—No—sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su mente sin que estos se movieran un ápice—. Eso no...no es posible. Él no...

—¡Sí!¡Él sí!—la contradijo Lupin, a gritos—. Lo hizo y ahora no me queda nada. No me queda nada por su culpa. Espero que pase el resto de su vida en Azkaban, pudriéndose y sufriendo como yo lo hago.

Si Remus Lupin, uno de sus mejores amigos, decía esas cosas horribles de él, ¿quién era ella para contradecirle? Nadie, sólo una mujer que había salido de sus vidas hacía muchos años.

Demasiados.

A pesar de todo, Selene no podía evitar sufrir ante la imagen de Sirius padeciendo como Lupin deseaba, pero podía comprender el odio y la pena del hombrelobo, aunque no pudiera compartirlo.

Totalmente derrotada, Selene dejó ese horrible lugar y, con él, todos sus recuerdos del único hombre al que había amado.

Para siempre.

* * *

_You tell me to hold on (Me dices que aguante)  
Oh you tell me to hold on (Oh, me dices que aguante)  
But innocence is gone (Pero la inocencia se ha ido)  
And what was right is wrong (Y lo que estaba bien, ahora está mal)_

_19 de Junio de 1996. Mansión Greengrass. _

**Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, vuelve.**

_Fuentes fidedignas informan de que ayer por la noche, 18 de Junio, varios miembros respetados del Ministerio—entre ellos el mismísimo Ministro de Magia—, fueron testigos de la aparición de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en el Atrio del excelentísimo edificio. Según nuestras fuentes, se ha producido un nuevo cara a cara entre Albus Dumbledore y Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado con la pronta retirada del último. Cabe destacar la presencia de Harry Potter y otros alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que se enfrentaron valientemente a los seguidores activos de Ustedes-Ya-Saben-Quién, conocidos como mortífagos. Entre estos, la captura de Lucius Malfoy—importante miembro de nuestra comunidad—es uno de los más notables sucesos, además de la muerte del prófugo Sirius Black quien escapara de Azkaban hace ya..._

Los ojos de Selene se detuvieron en la última línea del artículo.

No podía ser. Él no podía...No podía...¡Él no podía estar muerto! Esto debía ser una pesadilla o una broma. Otro subterfugio ideado por su brillante cerebro, porque Sirius era demasiado inteligente, demasiado bueno, demasiado valiente, demasiado noble, demasiado capaz como para haber muerto. Era simplemente imposible, una mentira más de El Profeta para tapar que todos en el Ministerio eran unos inútiles sin la destreza o el cerebro como para pillar a Sirius. Porque si era cierto...Entonces ya nada tendría sentido.

A Selene le daba igual lo que todos dijesen, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado respecto a Sirius. Él no había hecho las cosas horribles por las que había pasado doce años en Azkaban y el mayor error de su vida había sido dejarse convencer por el dolor de Lupin y sus propias dudas. Había dado de lado a Sirius y nunca sería capaz de perdonárselo hasta que él le dijera que no le guardaba rencor, por nada. Por eso no podía haberse ido, aún no le había contado todo lo que había pasado, no le había confesado sus razones para dejarle, no le dijo por qué había estado llorando en el bosque, ni había compartido con él todo lo que debería. Porque aún les quedaba mucho tiempo, por eso no lo había hecho y por eso no podía estar muerto. No podía haberla abandonado así.

Aún le debía un beso.

_La vida era mejor ahora que estaba con él, ahora que había conseguido vencer sus miedos y había aceptado que lo amaba. Ahora que no correteaba por los pasillos, fingiendo ser una persona que no era. Ahora que Sirius y ella estaban juntos. _

_Selene se sentía plena y feliz, con la completa certeza de que nada podría estropear ese nuevo futuro que ella—ella y no sus padres—había elegido. Con Sirius podría cumplir sus sueños, podría llegar a ser auror y no tendría que esconder sus ideales ni fingir nunca más. Podría ser simplemente Selene, sin las obligaciones que conllevaba un apellido como el suyo. Se desharía de todas esas preocupaciones que habían estado carcomiendo su alma desde hacía meses, años incluso. Desde que Sirius había decidido inmiscuirse en su vida, sólo para volverla patas arriba. _

_Además, los EXTASIS habían pasado y las notas habían sido presentadas ese mismo día. Selene y Sirius habían conseguido buenas notas y se preparaban para echar la matrícula de la Academia de Aurores. Le emocionaba tanto comenzar esa etapa con él. Tanto, que ni siquiera le había importado que Sirius ganase la apuesta que habían hecho, hacía como una eternidad, en las cocinas, rodeados de elfos y helado._

_Selene sonrió, sentía como si le hubieran suministrado una __**poción **__de euforia._

—_Señorita Defier—la Profesora McGonagall la interceptó cuando estaba a punto de tomar las escaleras que la llevarían a la sala común de Slytherin. La mujer parecía preocupada, lo cual sólo la inquietó más. McGonagall era una de sus profesoras favoritas precisamente por su apariencia fuerte e inamovible. La mujer se hacía respetar y eso era algo que Selene siempre había tenido en cuenta—. Acompáñeme al despacho del Director, su padre la espera. _

_Selene se puso pálida y le pareció captar una mirada de compasión por parte de la profesora. No era posible que cuando las cosas empezaban a ir bien, su padre viniera a interponerse. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras, o el Black no fuese precisamente Sirius, Selene estaba segura de que a su familia no le hubiera importado intercambiar a Albert por Sirius pero las cosas eran como eran y no había nada que pudiese cambiar de ellas. Selene nunca había sido valiente y la idea de enfrentarse a su padre tan pronto la estaba haciendo vacilar. Siguió a la Profesora McGonagall hasta la gárgola de piedra y esperó con el corazón en la garganta a que las escaleras finalizasen su lento trayecto hasta lo alto de la torre. Sentía como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento y las miradas preocupadas de la profesora sólo la ponían más nerviosa. Odiaba la incertidumbre. _

—_Señorita Defier, me alegro de verla—la saludó Dumbledore, en cuanto entró por la puerta. _

_Nunca antes había estado en el despacho del Director pero conocía a Dumbledore así que el aspecto tan estrambótico del lugar no le sorprendió, aunque sí que era fascinante. Toda su fascinación por los cachivaches del viejo quedaron en un segundo plano cuando su padre salió de entre las sobras. _

_Caesar Defier era un polo opuesto a su hija. Alto y musculoso, su envergadura era todo lo que necesitaba para intimidar. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y le daba un aspecto severo. Tenía una boca grande y Selene sabía que se le formaban hoyuelos al sonreír—su madre siempre decía que era lo que más le gustaba de él. Es decir, lo único—. Sus ojos eran azul hielo y culminaban en unas espesas cejas. Lo que más contrastaba realmente con su única hija era su pelo: rubio y ondulado. Su aspecto podía dar a entender que era un hombre malvado, incluso cruel, pero Selene había visto la parte más dulce de su persona. La que aparecía cuando su madre no estaba cerca. Selene sabía que el amor, si alguna vez había existido, había muerto hacía muchos años entre sus padres. Lo único malo que se podía encontrar en él, era su tradicionalismo. Selene no le había mentido a Sirius, aquella tarde en el lago. Su familia no era maltratadora o prejuiciosa pero su padre insistía en que Selene debía casarse con diecisiete años con un sangrepura y dedicarse al hogar. _

_Cosas que no haría con Sirius. _

_Además, otra característica de su padre era su pasión por los negocios. Nunca aceptaría un matrimonio como el de ellos porque no sacaría beneficio alguno. Todos eran conscientes de la situación de Sirius quien, repudiado por su familia, había dejado de ser el heredero de los Black. Todo quedaría en manos de Regulus así que, a los ojos de su padre, la única que aportaba algo a la relación era ella. _

—_Selene, hija—su padre le dio un abrazo corto pero con sentimiento. Ninguno de los dos era muy dado a las muestras públicas de afecto—. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un tema un tanto...delicado. _

—_¿Ha pasado algo?—inquirió, a pesar de saber que la respuesta sería negativa. _

—_No, Selene. Sólo tengo que comentarte algunas cosas que no pueden esperar a las vaciones o ser tratadas por carta. _

_Selene asintió y observó en silencio cómo los dos docentes salían del despacho, dejándola a solas con su padre. Su corazón, que había conseguido un mínimo de calma, volvió a acelerarse a un ritmo un tanto alarmante. Escuchaba un pitido en los oídos y las palmas de las manos le sudaban. _

Por favor—_pensaba—_, por favor que no tenga que ver con Sirius.

—_Verás, hija—comenzó, sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Dumbledore e instándola a que ocupase la otra. Selene se sentó—. Han llegado a mis oídos rumores un tanto alarmantes. _

—_¿Qué rumores?_

—_Recibí una carta hace poco que me informaba sobre la ruptura entre Albert y tú, propiciada por ti. Eso es inadmisible, Selene. _

—_Padre, déjame explicarte...—suplicó Selene, consciente de lo que venía a continuación. _

—_No hay nada que explicar, hija. Sólo espero que comprendas en la situación en la que estás poniendo a la familia. Tu matrimonio con el chico Greengrass lleva arreglado desde que nacisteis prácticamente. Robert es un buen amigo mío y esa amistad se está viendo amenazada por tus niñerías. _

—_No, padre..._

—_Sé que estás con ese Black, repudiado por su familia—dijo, aparentemente indiferente al sufrimiento de su hija—. No me malinterpretes, querida, no tengo nada en su contra pero no es para ti. Tu lugar está con Albert. _

—_¿Y si yo no quiero estar con él?_

_Su padre la miró con compasión pero la determinación era mucho mayor a los sentimientos que pudiera estar sintiendo a su favor. Selene creía que su padre entendería, puesto que él también había sido arrastrado a un matrimonio arreglado, pero parecía haber estado equivocada. _

—_Sé que no decepcionarás a tu familia. Confío en ti, hija. No me falles._

_Con esa simple frase, Selene supo que estaba perdida. _

Había sido tan débil. Su padre había conseguido manipularla tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que las cosas no le habían salido tan mal como podrían. Albert la amaba y ella le quería también. Nunca sería el sentimiento intenso y devastador que sentía por Sirius pero él se conformaba con eso y esa unión le había dado dos hijas preciosas y de las que estaba inmensamente orgullosa. Y por las que temía más que nunca. La guerra se había desatado completamente ahora, con el Señor Tenebroso oficialmente en las calles y seguramente muy enfadado. Selene había sido débil en ese aspecto también. Había decidido no creer a Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore porque era demasiado terrorífico pensar en que ese monstruo podría haber vuelto a amenazarlos. Pero ya era un hecho y sólo le quedaba confiar en que sus hijas estarían a salvo en Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. El colegio le traía tantos recuerdos...Incluidos los más dolorosos.

_La decisión había sido tomada mucho antes de haber entrado en el despacho, aunque ella misma se lo hubiera negado. Seguramente había sido tomada desde el momento en el que supo que ese día llegaría. Sólo que había llegado antes de los esperado. _

_Un mes. Un mes era el tope que Merlín le había dado para disfrutar de la libertad que le proporcionaba estar con Sirius. Y ahora, tenía que destruirlo. No había tregua, no había más plazo. _

_Caminó como en un sueño hasta los jardines, donde sabía que Sirius la estaría esperando. Pasó junto a alumnos, sin verlos. Junto a las flores que se alzaban orgullosas, aclamando el comienzo de la primavera. Junto a los lugares en los que había comenzado a construir un futuro que se desmoronaba a cada paso que daba, más cerca de Sirius. Más cerca de su propia autodestrucción. _

_Él estaba sentado a los pies del haya que se había convertido en su punto de encuentro. Se permitió observarlo tranquilamente. Bebió de su imagen, tratando de grabarla a fuego en su mente y corazón. Odiaba el amor. Odiaba que pudiera hacerla tan feliz y, al segundo siguiente, tan desdichada. Estaba furiosa con Sirius por haberse metido en su apacible vida, con su padre por no dejarla ser libre, con Albert por no darse cuenta de que iban a cometer un error fatal, con el mundo por ser tan cruel y consigo misma por ser tan malditamente débil. _

—_Sirius—le llamó. Fue tan doloroso ver cómo le sonreía confiado, cómo la instaba a sentarse a su lado sin ser consciente de que estaba a punto de destruirlo. Sin saber que todo acababa en ese instante._

—_Hola, preciosa. Has tardado mucho. _

—_Sí, precisamente quería hablarte sobre eso—Selene no se sentó, sino que le miró desde arriba lo que obligó a Sirius a levantarse para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Selene respiró hondo, sabiendo lo que tenía que decir—. Me he encontrado con Albert, hemos hablado y vamos a volver juntos. _

—_No volverás a engañarme, Selene. Sé que me amas—estaba tan determinado y ponía tanta fe en ella. Selene sabía que no merecía a alguien tan fuerte como él y esa era otra razón para terminar con todo aquello. _

—_Escúchame, por favor—le pidió, odiándose cada vez más por lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. No te mentí ese día, Sirius. Le amo. Me viste llorar en el bosque—Sirius la miró sorprendido, seguramente sin esperarse que le hubiera reconocido en forma de perro—, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué? Fue el día en que rompimos. Te juro que he intentado quererte, pretender que podría superar a Albert y darte lo que sé que te mereces. Eres estupendo, Sirius, pero no hay nada real entre nosotros. No te merezco, porque no puedo darte lo que quieres. Espero que me perdones. _

_Selene aprovechó el shock de Sirius para comenzar a alejarse pero una mano la agarró del brazo, impidiéndole huir. Sirius la había agarrado, negándose a dejarla ir. Sacudía la cabeza, como si tratase de despertar de una horrible pesadilla y Selene cayó un momento en la vana esperanza de que lo fuese. Pero lo que vivían era real y no podían escapar de la vida. _

—_Tienes que estar mintiendo. _

—_He vuelto con Albert—Selene contempló los ojos grises, escondiendo las miles de emociones delatoras que se afanaban por salir a la superficie. Deseaba decirle que sí, que todo era una vulgar mentira, que le amaba y jamás se separaría de él. Pero no podía defraudar así a su familia, que le había dado todo lo que tenía—. Le amo y sólo te he usado para tratar de olvidarlo. Lo lamento, de verdad, pero es mejor que sea sincera y te deje seguir con tu vida. Yo voy a hacerlo, junto a Albert._

_Fue testigo de cómo sus palabras se clavaban duramente en el alma de Sirius y de cómo sus ojos se oscurecían, llenos de dolor e infinita tristeza. Nunca había recibido una cruciatus pero Selene pensó que debía parecerse al dolor que estaba experimentando en ese instante. No creía que fuese a desaparecer jamás y la idea de vivir con esa herida, abierta y sangrante, estaba a punto de enloquecerla. _

_Estaba a punto de soltarse de las manos de Sirius cuando él pareció encontrar su voz. _

—_Yo gané—musitó. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_Gané la apuesta, Selene. Así que antes de que te vayas tienes que atenerte a una de mis peticiones. _

—_Adelante—Selene no pensaba aceptar pero sentía que eso era lo único que quedaría de ellos. Una oportunidad de volver a encontrarse, por una promesa incumplida. _

—_Dame un último beso._

_Selene se deshizo del agarre débil y flojo de Sirius, sabiendo que jamás volvería a ser la misma. _

Él no podía haberse ido sin que ella no hubiera cumplido esa última promesa. No podían haber perdido su último beso. La muerte de Sirius era demasiado para asimilarlo esa noche o cualquier día de su vida. Porque en ese entonces había pensado que no había nada peor o más doloroso que separarse de Sirius pero ahora que tenía la certeza de que jamás volvería verle, sentía que no podía ni con su propia alma. No merecía la pena luchar por un mundo en el que Sirius no existía y estaba segura de que lo único que la mantendría en pie serían sus hijas. Porque si llegasen a faltar su Daphne y su pequeña Astoria, jamás podría volver a tenerse en pie.

Sabía que Albert trataría de consolarla, le diría que aguantase, pero su corazón estaba desangrándose lentamente y no había forma de parar la hemorragia. Sólo podía esperar al momento en que terminase con ella y pudiera reunirse finalmente con Sirius, en un lugar donde realmente podrían ser libres.

Porque si algo había aprendido esos largos años, era que podía luchar contra un sentimiento, podía luchar contra el amor que sentía hacia Sirius, pero este no iba a dejarla. Podía luchar contra ello, sí.

_Pero siempre_ _permanecerá._

* * *

**_Et c'est tout! _El final ha llegado y nos toca despedirnos. No se si me he pasado con tanto dramatismo pero quería dejar claro que este no era un simple amor adolescente, este es un amor que les ha marcado a ambos, sobre todo a Selene que veía su escapatoria en Sirius. ¿Cómo es que Selene está en Slytherin siendo tan sentimentaloide? Sirius mismo lo dice: no todas las personas se atienen a los valores de sus Casas :)  
**

**Espero lindos reviews ;) **

**¡Muchos besos, nos leemos!**

**P.D: Escuchad la canción, es preciosa y creo que va bastante bien con el capítulo :D**


End file.
